La fin du monde n'aura pas lieu
by BPanter
Summary: Quand Emilie, une jeune française, s'en va étudier au Japon pendant un an, elle s'attend à tout et n'importe quoi. Seulement, son avion s'écrase en plein Oklahoma... Poursuivie par des morts-vivants affamés, la jeune fille et ses compagnons devrons traverser le pays pour sauver leur peau, et pourquoi pas tenter d'empêcher la fin du monde de se produire... [Daryl x OC]
1. Houston ! On a un problème !

Bonjour, bonjour !

Bon, j'ai décidé de publier ma première fanfic sur ce site (en fait ma 1ere fanfic tout cours ;)) Alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

L'histoire commence au début de l'épidémie et continue lors de l'arrivée du groupe de Rick chez Hershel, donc aucun spoilers normalement (sauf des deux premières saisons, et encore...)

Il y aura du Daryl/OC (si j'ai bien compris c'est ça qui attire les lecteurs !) mais pas tout de suite ;)

Un peu de gnangnan au début, vous en occupez pas.

Edit: Comme les OCs principaux sont français,_ les dialogues en français_ _sont en italique_ et ceux en anglais sont normaux ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre : **La fin du monde n'aura pas lieu

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement pour moi, les personnages de _The Walking Dead _ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fait que les emprunter à leur génie d'inventeur, le grand, l'illustre Frank Darabont. En revanche, tout les OCs sont de moi ;)

**Rating: **T pour violences, injures, gore...

**Résumé :** Quand Emilie, une jeune française, s'en va étudier au Japon pendant un an, elle s'attend à tout et n'importe quoi. Seulement, son avion s'écrase en plein Oklahoma... Poursuivie par des morts-vivants affamés, la jeune fille et ses compagnons devrons traverser le pays pour sauver leur peau, et pourquoi pas tenter d'empêcher la fin du monde de se produire... [Daryl x OC]

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Houston ! on a un problème**

« _Les passagers du vol Air France LH1306 en direction de Tokyo sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement_ », résonna la voix dans tout l'aéroport.

Émilie, les larmes aux yeux, fit ses adieux à sa famille. Ils étaient tous venu pour la voir partir; ses parents, son frère Charlie et sa grand-mère. Non, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Elle devait se montrer courageuse. Bien sûr, ils allaient se téléphoner le plus souvent qu'ils pourraient... mais au moment de les quitter pour de bon, Émilie ne put retenir quelques larmes.

« - _Mon soleil_, lui dit sa grand-mère en l'embrassant, _ne pleure pas. Tu verras dès que tu seras arrivée tu ne penseras plus à nous._

Sa mère ajouta :

-_Tu auras tellement de choses à faire. Entre tes amis, tes cours, visiter un peu la ville..._

-_Je sais... c'est juste... vous allez me manquez tous..._ répondit Émilie entre deux sanglots.

- _Papa a dit que je pourrais avoir ta chambre quand tu seras là-bas_, la taquina Charlie. »

Charlie... son frère adoré, son meilleur ami... il n'avait que quinze ans mais elle se sentait proche de lui plus que de n'importe qui. Parfois, bien sûr, elle avait juste envie de lui mettre des baffes. Mais après tout c'était normal de se chamailler entre frère et sœur.

Émilie lui sourit mais ne lui répondit pas. Une boule dans la gorge le lui en empêchait.

« T_u devrais y aller si tu ne veux pas rater ton avion_. » lui dit son père.

Elle les embrassa tous une dernière fois et passa la douane, sans se retourner. Alors qu'elle marchait le long du couloir menant à la porte d'embarquement, elle se remémora comment elle en était arrivée là.

Elle faisait des études de biologie dans une université à Paris. Son rêve depuis qu'elle était toute petite était de rejoindre la police scientifique. Elle regardait les séries policières, et elle s'imaginait dans un labo à chercher des traces d'ADN ou sur une scène de crime en train de relever des empreintes.

Elle était alors rentrée à polytechnique grâce à ses excellents résultats. La première année fut dure et la deuxième encore plus. Cependant, ses professeurs avaient remarqué qu'elle était très talentueuse.

Le soir, après les cours, elle rentrait chez elle exténuée. Elle se laissait tomber sur le canapé près de son père qui regardait des matchs de foot, et elle s'endormait.

Puis, elle avait eu envie de voyager, de sortir de la monotonie de sa vie étudiante bien trop chargée. Elle s'était renseigner au près d'une de ses amie sur les programmes Erasmus, qui permettait aux étudiants de partir durant un an à l'étranger. Elle s'était inscrite et avait choisi de partir à l'université d'Osaka, au Japon. Elle devait ce choix à sa passion pour les mangas et pour les arts martiaux, ainsi que pour la certaine impression de sérénité qui se dégageait de ce pays.

"_Si seulement je m'étais contentée de vivre une vie d'étudiante normale..._" pensa t-elle. Non, elle ne regrettait pas, mais... en vérité elle avait peur. Elle était morte de trouille, de se retrouver dans un pays étranger, au milieu d'étudiants étrangers, sans aucun repère.

"_Une vie d'étudiante normale..._"

Émilie n'avait pas vraiment l'apparence d'une étudiante normale. Elle avait des cheveux blonds platines avec des mèches rouges vif, qui étaient toujours plus ou moins en bataille et des yeux verts qu'elle aimait faire ressortir en mettant trois tonnes de fard à paupière noir. Comme elle portait souvent des jeans déchirés et des t-shirts de groupes, la plupart de ses amis s'accordaient à dire qu'elle avait un look punk carrément « cool » .

Elle arriva enfin à la porte d'embarquement, puis dans le grand Airbus air France qui devait la conduire à Tokyo pour ensuite prendre le train jusqu'à Osaka. D'après son numéro de place, elle était au milieu de l'avion, près des issues de secours. Pas très agréable pour un voyage de douze heures... Elle fut encore plus déçu lorsqu'elle arriva à sa place et qu'elle découvrit qui était son voisin.

"_Oh non..._"

xxxx

Prenez Ron Weasley, le rouquin de la saga d'Harry Potter. Mélangez le à une version masculine d'Ugly Betty et ajoutez un peu de ce que devait être Einstein en pleine puberté. Vous obtiendrez ce qu'Emily avait à cet instant devant ses yeux. Et qui devait être son voisin durant douze heures. Il avait des tâches de rousseur sur les joues, le visage rond et boutonneux, des lunettes avec de grosses montures d'acier, et pour couronner le tout, un appareil dentaire pour le moins voyant. Essayant de passer outre le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu tomber sur plus pire, elle fit un sourire crispé. Elle salua le garçon, qui ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre car il était en train d'assembler des pièces détachées d'électronique sur sa table, et elle s'assit.

"_Ouf,_ se dit-elle, _au moins je n'aurais pas à faire la conversation_". Elle sortit _Science_, qu'elle avait acheté à l'aéroport, ce qui attira un regard intéressé de l'adolescent. Elle l'ignora et commença à feuilleter le magazine.

"Tout les voyageurs sont priés d'attacher leur ceinture en vue du décollage" annonça l'hôtesse dans le microphone. Émilie attacha sa ceinture et repris sa lecture. Quelques minutes après, l'avion s'envola vers le Japon.

"_Votre dîner madame_" lui dit gentiment une hôtesse en posant sur sa tablette un plateau repas. Il était composé d'un morceau de pain et d'un carré de beurre, d'une barquette en aluminium fermée à l'odeur de poisson et d'un yaourt dont Émilie ne voyait pas bien à quoi il était à cause de l'obscurité. En effet, les lumières avaient été éteintes afin de permettre aux passagers de dormir après avoir mangé. A l'extérieur, les seules lumières étaient celles de l'aile de l'avion, ainsi que les lointaines lumières de quelques petites villes d'europe de l'est, d'après la carte qui s'affichait sur un écran.

"_Non merci._" fit son voisin lorsque l'hôtesse lui présenta son plateau. Il attendit qu'elle parte, et adressant pour la première fois la parole à Émilie, lui expliqua :

"J_e veux finir ce montage avant la fin du voyage. C'est un brouilleur d'onde GSM, qui rend les téléphones portables inutilisables dans un rayon de dix mètres._"

Émilie, qui s'apprêtait à manger, s'interrompit dans son geste et murmura un "Ah" gêné et surpris.

"- _J'en voulais un depuis longtemps mais ils ont été interdits à la vente. Alors, je me suis dit que le plus simple était de le fabriquer._

- _Ils t'ont laissé entrer avec ça à la douane ?_ Lui demanda t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux différents moteurs et circuits éparpillés sur sa tablette.

-_Hé hé...secret de geek, je ne dirai rien."_

Émilie le regarda d'un air amusé. Peut être pouvaient-ils s'entendre entre grands esprits...

"_Donc, tu t'intéresse à l'informatique_ ? lui demanda t-elle.

- _J'adore les sciences en général, mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien bidouiller et construire des machines Vous aussi vous aimez bien ça, non ?_" Il jeta un regard au magazine posé sur les genoux d'Émilie.

"-_Oui, j'étudie la biologie_."

Il lui posa alors un tas de questions sur les nouvelles théories scientifiques, et elle tenta de lui répondre le mieux possible. Elle fut étonnée (ce qui était rare !) par ses connaissances et son ingéniosité. Finalement, elle le trouvait plutôt sympa, et en oublia même ses légers... défauts esthétiques.

Puis, la conversation dériva sur le jeune garçon. Émilie appris qu'il se nommait Merwan et qu'il était en correspondance pour Singapour, où il devait rejoindre son oncle.

"_Tes parents te laissent sécher les cours_ ? Lui demanda elle avec surprise.

- _C'est eux qui ont insisté pour que j'y aille. Moi j'avais envie de rester à Paris._..

-T_u te rends pas compte de la chance que t'as de pouvoir voyager, pleins d'ados aimeraient être à ta place._

- _Qu'ils la prennent quand ils veulent._"

Ils continuèrent à discuter, et Émilie ne dormit pas. Parler lui faisait oublier qu'elle serait totalement livrée à elle même dès qu'elle sortirait de cet avion. Elle pensa alors que le jeune garçon à côté d'elle devait être encore plus déboussolé qu'elle. Elle imagina son propre frère, qui avait le même âge que lui, envoyé à l'autre bout du monde contre son gré. Elle réalisa alors que comme lui, Merwan était encore un enfant, un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite.

Merwan se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème lorsqu'il vit les hôtesses s'agiter à travers le couloir. En fait, devenir hystériques aurait été le terme le plus approprié pour décrire l'état de ces femmes. L'une d'entre elle faisait des allées et venues apparemment sans but, d'un bout à l'autre de l'avion, en parlant toute seule. Deux grandes brunes se disputaient dans un coin, et semblaient crier à voix basse, si cela était possible et juste à côté d'elles une vieille hôtesse semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Merwan se désintéressa de la conversation avec la jeune punk anarchiste. Bien qu'il la trouvait très gentille, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son prénom... Il s'était donc résolu à l'appeler "la punk anarchiste", en référence à son look très étrange, presque futuriste...

Il fixa son attention sur les hôtesses analysant chacun de leurs gestes comme l'aurait fait un détecteur de mensonge. Il se surprit à croiser les doigts. Il avait toujours été du genre à paniquer quand il prenait l'avion . Depuis tout petit cela rimait avec quitter ses parents. Ses parents qui s'en foutaient bien de voir leur fils unique partir, qui l'envoyaient en pension "là où il ne dérangerait pas", qui... Merwan chassa tout ces souvenirs de sa tête. Désormais, il n'éprouvait plus aucun sentiment pour eux, ni pour personne. Désormais il n'y avait plus que ses robots et lui.

Il se concentra sur les hôtesses.

"_Pitié pitié... qu'il n'y ai pas de terroristes au contrôle de l'avion... que les moteurs ne soient pas foutus... que les pilotes ne se soient pas suicidés... pitié..."_

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond lorsqu'il entendit l'hôtesse qui faisait les cent pas dire à la vieille :

"_On devrait les prévenir qu'on ne peut pas atterrir..."_

xxxxx

Merwan ouvrit grand sa bouche sans pouvoir laisser passer aucun son. Et merde... dire que jusque là le voyage s'était bien passé. Le bon Dieu avait dû trouver que ça manquait d'action.

"T_u as entendu ? Je crois qu'on a un problème..._ murmura-t-il à Émilie à voix basse.

- _Quel genre de problème_ ?

- _L'hôtesse a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas atterrir... et vu sa tête, je pense que c'est sérieux..."_ L'adolescent fronça plusieurs fois les sourcils et gonfla ses joues rondes, comme s'il réfléchissait à un problème particulièrement épineux.

Émilie, voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de lui, se leva et dit :

"_L'avion a du perdre du carburant en cours de route, ça arrive souvent avec les Airbus. On va sûrement faire une escale avant Tokyo. Je vais... je vais aux toilettes..._"

Le jeune génie, pas vraiment convaincu de l'explication de l'étudiante, la regarda partir et se mit à réfléchir sur les différentes possibilités d'incidents.

Émilie se dirigea vers les toilettes de l'avant. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré elle ne fut pas arrêté par les hôtesses. Tant pis, elle allait passer au plan B. Elle dépassa les toilettes, qui en plus étaient occupées, et elle entrouvrit la porte du cockpit de pilotage.

Les deux pilotes de dos parlaient dans une radio en changeant sans cesse la fréquence, mais personne ne semblait leur répondre.

Enfin, une voix résonna dans un anglais avec un fort accent ukrainien.

"- ...cric... ici tour de contrôle...cric... l'aéroport de Kiev... à vous...

- Tour de contrôle, ici Airbus A340. Nous demandons l'autorisation d'atterrir ; l'aéroport de Tokyo semble en proie à une agitation. À vous.

- Я означає пілот !...cric...A l'Airbus A340...N'atterrissez pas !...je répète... N'ATTERRISSEZ PAS ICI !

- Pour quel motif, tour de contrôle ?

- Nous... savons pas... tout les contacts avec l'extérieur...cric...coupés... mais il...cric... avoir une révolution...gens cours partout en bas...

- _Comme à Tokyo,_ murmura le co-pilote, _on s'y pose quand même ?_

- Allez plutôt à... cric...roport de... ATTENTION ! FUYEZ ! FUYEZ... AAAAHHH !... "

Ils entendirent des cris de tout genre, des grognements inhumains, des hurlements de terreurs, et semblait-il aussi, de douleur.

Émilie était sur le point de perdre son sang froid, et elle cria quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

"-_ Joséphine_... commença Merwan derrière elle.

- _Moi c'est Émilie..._

- _Ah pardon, je... je me souvenais plus..._

- _Pas grave_, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- _Ça va ? On vous dérange pas ?_

Les deux pilotes s'étaient retournés et dévisageaient les deux intrus, une jeune punk aux cheveux peroxydés et un gamin sortit tout droit d'une sitcom des années 90.

"-_Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Retournez à vos sièges tout de suite !"_

Merwan prit une inspiration et dit d'une voix faussement assurée :

_"- Je sais ce qu'il se passe en bas. Vous ne devez pas atterrir._

_- Il se permet de nous donner des ordres en plus !"_

Le deuxième pilote le considéra cependant d'un air intrigué.

_"- Et que se passe t-il ?_

_- Le monde entier a basculé dans l'anarchie. "_

Un silence profond suivi ses déclarations. Émilie ne savais plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer de cette situation hors du commun. Elle fut surprise de l'explication de l'adolescent, qui bien qu'ayant été dite avec sérieux, était trop énorme pour être vraisemblable.

Le premier pilote soupira d'agacement.

_"Ça suffit maintenant. Sortez d'ici, je ne veux plus entendre de conneries pareilles de la part de deux gamins insolents !"_

Émilie tiqua au mot "gamins" et sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle lâcha les mots qui lui brûlaient la bouche :

_"Écoutez bien monsieur le pilote. Le "gamin" à côté de moi cherche des réponses. Les hôtesses sont paniquées ! S'il y a un problème, les passagers ont le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe !_

-_ SORTEZ !_

- _Bon bon, tout le monde se calme_, commença le second pilote, _Steve, il faut trouver une solution._

-_On contacte Astana et si on a pas de réponse on se pose à Kiev_.

-_ Non,_ intervint Émilie, _si Merwan a raison nous devons essayer d'atterrir dans un petit aéroport, où les choses seront plus calmes._

- _Mais de quoi je me mêle ?!_

- _Elle a raison, Steve. On peut pas débarquer les passagers dans le merdier et décamper..."_

Une hôtesse entra, blanche comme une morte, et dit aux pilotes:

_"On a réussi à capter la télé russe. L'un de vous devrait venir voir..."_

Le dénommé Steve se leva, et suivi d'Émilie et de Merwan, il alla voir les écrans qui diffusaient partout dans l'avion les mêmes images.

La première chose qui choqua Émilie fut le silence des passagers. Ils regardaient les écrans d'un air horrifié, et aucun ne parlait. Elle comprit pourquoi.

Sur une chaîne d'info, on voyait des gens courir, et juste derrière d'autres marcher. Sauf que les personnesqui marchaient... certaines avaient des bouts de chair qui se détachaient de leur visage, le nez et les yeux arrachés, tandis que d'autres n'avaient carrément plus de bras. Curieusement, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait souffrir. Mais le plus effrayant fut quand ils virent tous clairement l'un d'eux attraper une petite fille et... la manger. Vivante. Elle hurlait tandis que la créature arrachait sa joue gauche avec ses dents, révélant l'intérieur de la bouche de la fillette à travers un trou ensanglanté.

L'une des hôtesses eu la présence d'esprit d'éteindre les télés. Le silence horrifié fut brisé par un vieillard qui regardait par le hublot:

_"Oh mon dieu... regardez la ville..."_

En bas, les immeubles de Kiev étaient en feu. Le commandant de bord se pétrifia, toute trace d'animosité l'ayant abandonné.

_"Finalement, on va revoir notre itinéraire..."_

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre ;) Si vous avez aimé (ou pas !) n'hésiter pas à laisser une review.

A la prochaine !


	2. Retour sur Terre

_Je poste directement la suite vu que ce chapitre n'est pas très long. Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retour sur terre**

Dans les heures qui suivirent, les conversations se firent mouvementées entre les passagers. Certains croyaient à un énorme canular, et d'autres criaient à l'invasion de mort-vivants, de vampires, de loups-garou et à toutes sortes de créatures qu'Hollywood avait un jour porté sur un grand écran.

Un des passager parlait russe, et il put traduire approximativement ce qu'avait dit les commentaires de la télévision : Une épidémie était à l'œuvre. Une maladie qui rendait les gens fous et leur donnaient des pulsions cannibales, et qui se transmettait par les morsures et les griffures. Les journalistes recommandaient à la population de se barricader chez eux ainsi que de ne pas hésiter à utiliser des armes contre les infectés.

"-L_a situation est sûrement mondiale, affirma Émilie, mais le mieux serait de survoler les villes américaines pour voir dans quel état elles sont._"

On les avait finalement autorisés à rester dans le cockpit, vu la situation d'en bas.

"_Le problème est que nous serons bientôt à cours de carburant"_, répondit Steve.

Ils avaient dépasser le Japon et plusieurs petites îles du Pacifique. Jusqu'à là, les villes qu'ils avaient croisés semblaient toutes en proie au désordre le plus total.

Émilie craignait que Merwan n'est été traumatisé par la vidéo. Le jeune garçon était resté dans son coin, les yeux rivés sur ce qui semblait être un portable.

En vérité, Merwan avait réussi à accéder à un réseau 4G grâce à une petite manipulation. Il savait que les rédactions internet des grand journaux se situaient en ville, et que par conséquent les rédacteurs n'avaient pas eu le temps de poster des informations. Il se résolut donc à se connecter via Tor pour accéder aux blogs des journalistes indépendants du deep web. A sa satisfaction, la plupart avaient publié des articles sur ce qu'ils appelaient « l'invasion zombie ». Enfin, il trouva plusieurs informations intéressantes sur les contaminés. Il appela la jeune punk.

xxxxx

Onze heures après avoir survoler Kiev, ils atteignirent les côtes américaines. Émilie constata que la situation semblait moins grave vu qu'il n'y avait pas de grands incendies, même à Los Angeles qu'ils aperçurent de loin.

Néanmoins, les deux pilotes pensaient qu'il serait tout de même trop périlleux de s'y poser.

Jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent prés de Oklahoma City. Là, le co-pilote dit :

"-_Steve?_

_- Ouais._

_- On est à sec..._

_- Merde.._.

- _On essaye de se poser ?_

_- Ça va être chaud, mais bon. Les deux derrière, accrochez vous aux poignées à côté. "_

Ils entendirent tous l'un des moteur s'arrêter, et Steve, après avoir juré, commença à faire descendre l'appareil. Ce qui fut plutôt brutal, en fait. Les passagers qui ne s'étaient pas attacher furent propulsés au devant de l'avion, contre le cockpit, et Émilie entendit distinctement leur crâne se fracasser contre le mur. Quant aux autres, ils hurlaient, absolument paniqués.

Le sol se rapprochait maintenant à toute vitesse. À une centaine de mètres d'altitude, Steve réussi au prix d'un gros effort à redresser l'avion grâce au dernier moteur. Ils atterrirent dans de grandes secousses. Émilie n'était même pas sûre que le commandant avait pris la peine de sortir les roues.

Quand enfin l'appareil s'immobilisa, on entendit plus que les gémissements des blessés.

_"-Merwan ? Ça va ?_

_- Non ! J'ai perdu mes lunettes..."_

Elle le vit s'accroupir pour chercher ses affreuses lunettes, et en conclut qu'il allait bien.

_"Il faut évacuer l'avion, annonça Steve au bord de l'apoplexie. Si le moteur a été endommagé il risque d'y avoir encore plus de dégâts. "_

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il détacha sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la porte. Tout à coup, il sembla remarquer l'absence de réaction de son coéquipier. Il vit que sa tête était tournée dans un angle bizarre... elle était inversée par rapport au corps. Le pauvre homme ressemblait à petite fille dans l'exorciste.

_"Putain, c'est pas possible..."_

Émilie réalisa en même temps que Steve que le co-pilote était bel et bien mort, à deux pas d'eux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit elle même la porte du cockpit et constata l'étendue des dégâts. Au moins la moitié des passagers étaient morts ou mal en point. Des corps agonisant s'entassaient à ses pieds en une bouillie de chair humaine. Elle referma la porte, et en s'adressant au commandant pétrifié elle balbutia:

_"- Il...Il y a beaucoup de victimes..._

_- ..._

_- Monsieur ?_

_-..._

_-Euh... Merwan ? Je crois qu'il est en état de choc...Tu peux faire l'annonce ?"_

Merwan, qui avait retrouvé ses lunettes, compris immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait. Malgré le fait qu'il avait peur de parler en public, il attrapa le microphone et parla le plus distinctement possible:

_"Vous devez descendre de l'appareil par les issues de secours. Les toboggans se gonfleront bientôt si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Ceux qui n'ont pas subi de dommages importants sont priés d'aider les blessés. "_

Il s'arrêta et échangea un regard entendu avec Émilie.

_"Rectification : les blessés et les morts doivent être laissés dans l'avion. "_

xxxx

_"Quoi ?!"_

Steve était sortit de sa torpeur et avait crié de surprise.

_"-Faites moi confiance. Les blessés et les morts ne doivent pas sortir de l'avion._

_-Alors excuse moi si j'ai du mal à faire confiance à un gosse de treize ans, commença le commandant, mais c'est encore moi qui décide ici !_

_-Sandrine..."_ Merwan regarda du coté d'Émilie en quête de soutiens.

_"-C'est Émilie..._, le reprit-elle. _Faites ce qu'il dit, commandant. Il a raison."_

Le commandant lâcha un soupir résigné et sortit dehors par la sortie de secours du cockpit. Merwan et Émilie le suivirent.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'appareil, Émilie fut surprise par la familiarité du paysage. Ils avaient atterri dans une petite plaine d'herbe verte, et les seuls éléments présents aux alentours étaient deux ou trois collines parsemées de pins. Elle se serait presque crue en Lorraine ou en Alsace.

Les passagers se trouvaient rassemblés à cinquante mètres de là, craignant sans doute que l'avion n'explose. Émilie s'empressa de les rejoindre.

"-_Ils ne sont pas nombreux...,_ murmura t-elle à Merwan à coté d'elle. _Deux, quatre, six... Ils doivent être une vingtaine à peine._

_-L'important, c'est qu'ils soient vivants._

_-Une vingtaine sur près de quarante passagers, ce n'est pas vraiment une victoire."_

Steve se mit face au groupe de survivants, et leurs parla en tant que commandant de l'avion :

_"S'il vous plaît ! Que personne ne panique ! Nous nous sommes posés dans un pays civilisé, nous ne sommes pas loin d'Oklahoma City et par conséquent nous ne serons pas obligés de nous dévorer entre nous pour survivre..._ ( Il réalisa que cette image n'était pas vraiment adaptée, vu les circonstances.) _Alors voilà : je propose que nous marchions tous à la ville la plus proche pour trouver du secours._

-_Et les blessés ! Cria un homme, ma femme est toujours dans l'avion !_

_-Et moi mon père !"_

Une femme leva la main pour prendre la parole. S'adressant au commandant, elle dit :

"_Si nous allons dans une ville, qui nous dit que nous ne serons pas attaqués par les créatures ? Personne n'a d'arme, de couteau ou de pistolet. Qui nous défendra ? Je ne veux pas finir comme la petite fille russe. Alors moi, je reste ici et je m'occupe des blessés._

-_Ouais, moi aussi !_"

Il s'ensuivit d'un brouhaha, tandis qu'Émilie montait sur un petit rocher pour faire face aux passagers.

_"Les morts reviendront !"_

Les survivants se turent quand ils entendirent la jeune femme. Le vent soulevait ses lourds cheveux blonds, et Merwan pensa qu'elle ressemblait à une jeune manifestante appelant à l'anarchie.

_"Ce n'est pas une épidémie qui se transmet par le contact. La morsure ne fait qu'entraîner la mort. Puis, le cadavre se réveille et devient à son tour un contaminé. Les blogueurs ont constaté que les personnes mortes par balle revenaient aussi."_

Elle reprit après une courte pause :

_"Les morts dans l'avion vont tôt ou tard se réveiller. Les blessés graves n'ont aucune chance de survivre sans soins. Vu l'état des villes que nous avons survolé, je pense que les pompiers ont mieux à faire que de venir secourir le petit groupe de survivant d'un crash d'avion._

-_On va à Oklahoma City alors ?_ Demanda Steve.

_-Non, on ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Il vaut mieux chercher un village, ou une petite ville. Comme ça on pourra s'enfuir en cas de pépin."_

L'homme dont la femme était toujours dans l'avion protesta :

_"Il est hors de question que je parte ! Tant que je serai là, il n'y a aucune chance que ces bestioles ne bougent d'un doigt !"_

Steve pris un air résigné et clama avec autorité :

_"Bon, que ceux qui veulent venir viennent avec nous. Les autres, faites ce qu'il vous chante. Si on croise des secours on vous les enverra, mais n'attendez pas de nous que nous revenions vous aider."_

Puis, ils s'informèrent de qui viendrait avec eux. Leur idée ne rencontra pas beaucoup de succès, puisque après de nombreux débats avec les passagers seule une famille choisit de les suivre.

Ce fut donc six personnes qui partirent: Le vieillard de l'avion avec sa fille, une femme d'âge mur en talons aiguille, et une petite fille de neuf ans. Guidés par un pilote au sang chaud, une scientifique punk et un jeune génie coincé.

_"Une belle équipe..."_, pensa Émilie.

* * *

_Merçi d'avoir pris la peine de lire :)_

_Vous pouvez laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit. _


	3. Le refuge

Bien le bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Vous remarquerez que j'ai légèrement modifié ce que j'avais annoncé au début (Rien de grave bien sûr !). Seulement en ce qui concerne la chronologie des événements. Pourquoi donc ? PARCE QUE. J'avais envie, c'est tout.

Sinon, merci à Bee pour ta review, ma première review ! Youpi ! :D Je suis super contente que tu aimes l'histoire, j'espère que ça continuera ! La rencontre avec le groupe ne va pas tarder, j'en dis pas plus...

Merci aussi à anonyme (Sofia). Heureusement qu'une fic Walking Dead est apocalyptique, c'est ce qui fait tout son charme ;) ! Pour répondre à ta question, le personnage de Merwan est surtout inspiré du cliché intello-geek-antisocial (spoil: même si il est bien plus que ça !) Mais comme son caractère me faisais penser à un gars de ma classe quand j'étais au collège, je lui ai donné son prénom xD ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

Mille mercis à Rebecca qui a eu la gentillesse de relire ce chapitre, et qui me donne confiance en ce que j'écris grâce à ses encouragements :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jour commençait à tomber sur les collines. Émilie était exténuée et affamée à cause du décalage horaire. Elle avançait comme dans un rêve, trébuchant sur les racines des arbustes, sans vraiment savoir si tout cela était réel. Dire qu'il y a vingt-quatre heures elle était tranquillement chez elle en train de faire ses valises... chez elle... maison... Ses parents ! Elle se souvint soudain de leur existence, et sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Sortant son portable de sa poche, elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas de réseau.

« _Hé Merwan ! Ton portable capte quelque chose ?_ »

L'adolescent, essoufflé et en sueur, n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de faire du sport. Il regarda rapidement l'écran de son téléphone avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation. Tant pis. La jeune fille essaya d'oublier un peu sa famille et de se concentrer sur ses propres problèmes.

La femme qui les accompagnait s'appelait Caroline. Lors du crash de l'avion, elle s'était cognée la tête au siège avant. Son arcade sourcilière avait commencée à saigner abondamment. Steve l'avait soutenue pour l'aider à marcher, tandis que sa fille, Lisa, était en pleurs à voir sa mère pleine de sang.

Au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent à un charmant petit village. Des ranchs en bois, quelques Jeeps garées, tout avait l'air parfaitement normal. Steve fit asseoir Caroline contre une voiture et ordonna aux autres de ne pas bouger. Il se dirigea avec Émilie vers ce qui semblait être une épicerie.

Il poussa la porte de la boutique, ce qui fit résonner une cloche à l'intérieur. A peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'un vieil épicier avait braqué un fusils sur sa tête. Il hurla d'une voix grave dans un anglais mâché:

«-Vous voulez quoi ! Z'avez été mordu ?

-Non ! Posez cette arme, répondit le pilote avec autorité, notre avion a eu un accident, nous cherchons juste de...

-Z'avez été mordu alors ?

-Non, nous sommes...

-Marnie ! Y'en a deux pas nets en bas !

-Mais non bordel ! Je suis en pleine forme sale bouseux ! »

Émilie vit que Steve perdait une fois de plus son sang froid. Ce qui est une mauvaise idée lorsque vous avez quelqu'un près à vous exploser la cervelle en face de vous.

Elle tenta de calmer le jeu en éloignant le pilote de l'épicier. Puis, elle parla à celui-ci sur le ton le plus pathétique dont elle était capable.

« Monsieur... je vous promet que nous ne sommes pas contaminés. Mais... ma mère est blessée... Nous aurions seulement besoin d'un endroit sûr et d'un peu de nourriture... »

L'homme sembla touché par la détresse de la jeune fille.

Il balbutia quelques paroles gênés et il disparu à l'étage par des escaliers, au fond de la boutique. Steve et Émilie entendirent des paroles étouffées. Puis le vieux commerçant revint avec un carton dans les bras et leur tendit.

«-C'ma femme qui vous l'donne. Y'a d'la nourriture et d'leau. Z'êtes combien ?

-Nous sommes six, répondit Émilie en acceptant le carton.

-Z'en aurez pas assez alors. » Il agita sa main par dessus son épaule.

« Nous on a plus rien. Si vous en voulez plus, y'a un type qui chasse par içi.

-Et où peut-on le trouver ?

-Dans l'ranch à l'extérieur d'la ville. Vous y trouverez aussi un gars qui pourra soigner ta mère.

Enfin, il ajouta :

« Les morts sont passés par ici c'te nuit. J'en ai pas revu depuis, mais faites gaffe. Et saluez Hershel de ma part.»

xxxxxx

Ils regagnèrent le reste du groupe et leur expliquèrent la situation. Le ranch indiqué ne fut pas difficile à trouver vu que c'était le seul qui avait les lumières allumées. Émilie frappa à la porte en bois et s'éloigna un peu en se souvenant de la réaction de l'épicier.

A la surprise de tout le groupe, ce fut une jeune adolescente qui leur ouvrit. Avec de longs cheveux blonds et un visage d'ange, elle était loin d'être menaçante. Elle les dévisagea d'un air étonné et demanda d'une voix douce :

« Je peux vous aider ?

-Bonjour, la salua Émilie, nous voudrions acheter du gibier. Il paraît que vous en vendez.

Son interlocutrice fut sincèrement surprise, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle les fit entrer et les conduisit dans un petit salon. Le petit groupe laissa de larges traces de boue sur le parquet ciré.

« Papa ! Il y a des gens ! »

Merwan s'affala sur un petit canapé blanc, sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Émilie.

Un vieil homme en pantalon à bretelle débarqua dans la pièce, et se stoppa net quand il vit son salon occupé par des sortes de randonneurs sales et transpirant.

« -Beth ! Je t'avais dit de n'ouvrir à personne !

-Pardon... » La jeune fille se fit toute petite tentant de se cacher derrière Steve.

« -Vous voulez quoi ?

-Nous sommes venu sur les indications d'un vendeur du village, répondit Steve, nous voudrions acheter du gibier que vous chassez.

-C'est Otis, notre voisin qui chasse. Il est pas encore rentré. Maintenant sortez s'il vous plaît.

-Nous pouvoir attendre ici ? », demanda Merwan avec un accent horrible.

Émilie, surprise, se tourna vers l'adolescent. Il parlait visiblement très mal anglais. Avachi sur le pauvre petit sofa, et il tentait de garder les yeux ouverts. «_ Aucunes convenances..._ », pensa désespérément Émilie.

« Il en est hors de question. Nous ne sommes ni une auberge, ni un centre de vacances.

-Mais notre amie est blessée... tenta Steve qui, lui aussi, avait besoin de repos. Il désigna Caroline. Celle-ci mima une grimace de douleur et réussi à pleurer quelques larmes.

Le vieil homme se résigna :

« Bon... J'imagine que le temps que je lui fasse des points de suture, Otis sera revenu... Mais que personne ne s'avise à bouger de cette pièce. »

Il partit chercher son matériel médical, tandis que chacun tenta de trouver une chaise ou un fauteuil pour s'asseoir.

« _J'en peux plus, j'ai les jambes en coton..._ », se plaignit Émilie. Assise sur une chaise en bois, elle se sentait à la limite du sommeil.

L'homme revint et commença à désinfecter la blessure.

« Vous venez de loin, non ?

-Notre avion s'est crashé à quelques kilomètres, répondit Émilie, nous sommes français.

-Ça, je l'aurai deviné. »

Devant le regard perplexe d'Émilie il ajouta :

« L'accent. Et la saleté. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche d'un air scandalisé mais le vieil homme se contenta de rire.

« Moi c'est Hershel Greene. Et voici ma fille Beth. Elle est un peu timide, alors lui en voulez pas si elle vous parle pas beaucoup. »

Ils se présentèrent chacun à leur tour, sauf Merwan qui dormait maintenant à poings fermés.

« Vous n'avez pas encore croisé de malades ?

-Des malades ? Vous voulez dire des morts-vivants ? Non. Mais il paraît qu'il y en a par ici.

- Eh bien... » Hershel sembla soudain perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ma femme et moi n'étions au courant de rien. Et puis, hier, nous avons entendu des coups de feu. Je suis sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il y en avait des dizaines. Ils marchaient lentement, comme... hypnotisés. Au début, je n'ai pas compris. Mais quand j'ai vu les habitants du village leur tirer dessus...Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les malades n'ont pas choisi ce qu'il leur arrivait. Même s'ils nous attaquent avec leurs dents et leurs griffes, ce sont des êtres humains... »

Il rangea ses instruments sur un plateau en métal. Trois points de suture avait été nécessaire pour refermer la plaie. Il resta immobile, le regard dans le vide.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit à la porte. Steve et Émilie sursautèrent. L'histoire d'Hershel leur avait fait froid dans le dos, et à la seule pensée qu'une de ses choses puisse se trouver juste dehors les terrifiaient...

« Hershel ! C'est moi, Otis ! »

Ils relâchèrent leurs épaules en même temps que leur bienfaiteur. Celui-ci alla ouvrir au chasseur et l'emmena dans le salon. C'était un gros gaillard chauve à la barbe poivre et sel qui ressemblait vaguement à un ours. Hershel les présenta à son ami et lui expliqua qu'ils voulaient lui acheter ses prises de chasse. Otis accepta volontiers mais il leur signifia qu'il ne voulait pas d'argent. Selon lui, les dollars ne vaudraient plus rien d'ici quelques jours et il n'avait rien à acheter dans l'immédiat. Steve lui demanda donc comment ils pouvaient le payer, et Otis lui répondit :

« Je possède deux champs de blé. Les épis sont pas tout à fait mûrs, mais j'aimerais tout récolter par précaution. Et inutile de vous dire qu'avec le peu d'essence qu'il me reste, la moissonneuse est à oublier ! Si vous pouviez me filer un coup de main...

-Ce serai avec plaisir, répondit Émilie, mais nous n'avons pas d'endroit où nous pourrions rester.

-Je peux vous héberger le temps qu'il faudra.

-Alors, c'est entendu », dit Steve.

Hershel leur proposa néanmoins de dormir ici cette nuit prétextant avec humour que puisqu'ils avaient salit son parquet, autant que cela serve à quelque chose. Il leur apporta des matelas, leur servis des assiettes de spaghettis et tout le monde mangea en silence.

Bien qu'Émilie se sentait en sécurité dans cette maison, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter que le monde tel qu'elle l'avait connu avait disparu à jamais. Les morts faisait maintenant partit du monde des vivants. Comment cela était-il biologiquement possible ? D'où provenait l'énergie qui les animait ? Pourquoi leurs morsures étaient-elles mortelles ?

Néanmoins, de cette situation apocalyptique était né un esprit d'entraide entre les êtres humains. Jamais auparavant un inconnu ne les aurait héberger chez lui. Et jamais un commerçant ne leur aurait offert gratuitement de quoi manger. Bien sur, cela avait aussi créer de la méfiance. La peur qu'un étranger infecté n'amène la mort dans son foyer. Steve en avait fait l'amère expérience.

Émilie trouva qu'eux mêmes étaient chanceux de n'avoir croisé aucun mort-vivant. Ils n'étaient pas armés, et n'auraient sans doute que pu courir si ils en avait vu. Avec le grand-père, ce n'était pas gagné.

Tandis que Steve éteignait la lumière, elle s'allongea sur son matelas de fortune et soupira. Désormais, il fallait se serrer les coudes. Ils étaient tous dans la même galère.

xxxxxx

Au soulagement d'Émilie, on leur avait autorisé à prendre une douche chaude après leur réveil. Cela leur avait donné du courage pour affronter la dure journée qui s'annonçait. Le groupe entier, excepté le vieil homme et sa petite fille, était rassemblé autour de la table du salon. La fille aînée d'Hershel, Maggie, et sa femme les avaient également rejoint.

« Chacun va moissonner sa zone et rassemblera les épis devant le pick-up. Moi je les chargerai et je ferai des aller-retours jusqu'à la grange. Vous avez compris ? »

Otis était en train de leur expliquer la répartition de la moisson de ses champs. A cinq, ils en auraient sans doute pour deux semaines. Cela rassura Émilie : tant qu'ils auraient du travail, ils auraient la sécurité d'une maison. Quand à après... Steve avait l'ambition de les conduire dans une grande ville pour trouver refuge auprès de l'armée. Il leur disait que le gouvernement américain les rapatrierait d'urgence en France, où ils rejoindraient chacun leur famille.

Otis reprit :

« Pour couper les tiges vous allez utiliser des machettes. Vous faites des mouvements horizontaux, en utilisant le côté tranchant. Si vous croisez un infecté, vous lui plantez votre lame entre les deux yeux. »

Il leur donna à chacun une machette en inox. Celle d'Émilie faisait à peu près quarante centimètres et était légèrement recourbée au bout. Elle constata que vu l'usure de la lame, elle avait déjà servi pour couper des branches d'arbres ou des buissons.

Ils montèrent à bord d'une Jeep kaki conduite par Maggie, qui semblait très enthousiaste à passer la journée dans les épis de blé.

« Vous allez voir. Au début c'est dur mais quand vous serez habitués, vous vous amuserez comme des petits fous !

-J'imagine... », répondit Steve, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de la campagne.

Maggie les déposa un à un près de la zone qui leur avait été attribuée, leur donnant à chacun des dernières recommandations en cas de problème. Émilie fut la dernière à descendre. Sa zone s'étendait du bord d'une forêt de sapins à à peu près au quart du champs où commençait la zone de Merwan.

Elle commença à couper le blé qui tombait par touffes à ses pieds. Au bout d'une heure, elle attrapa une crampe au bras droit et changea de main sa machette. Sous le soleil brûlant de fin de matinée, elle se sentait faiblir à cause de la chaleur. Elle enleva sa veste en cuir et se retrouva en débardeur. Soudain, elle entendit un hurlement.

Cessant tout mouvement, elle se mit à l'affût. Un nouveau cri retentit, et Émilie reconnu distinctement la voix de Merwan.

« _J'arrive Merwan ! »_

Elle s'élança à travers le champs, les longs épis lui fouettant ses bras nus, et elle couru vers la direction du cri. Elle aperçut enfin au loin l'adolescent assis dans le blé coupé. Et en face de lui... l'un d'entre eux. Un « malade », comme les appelait Hershel. Un mort-vivant qui marchait vers Merwan, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Émilie lui cria désespérément:

«_Cours, cours !_ »

Le zombie était tout proche, et Merwan ne bougeait pas.

xxxxxxx

Merwan haïssait cet endroit. Il détestait les champs de blé, cette ville pourrie et l'Amérique entière. Même les gens avec qui il était l'horripilait. Il voulait rentrer dans son appartement, à Paris, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et reprendre ses petites expériences de chimie.

Il frappa furieusement les épis de blé avec sa machette. Pour la punk...Chtac ! Pour le pilote... Chtac ! Pour Hershel... Re-chtac ! Tout à coup, il aperçu une silhouette à une vingtaine de mètres. Sans doute venait-on lui apporter son repas. Tant mieux, il avait faim.

Il se raidit toutefois quand il remarqua l'aspect de la personne qui se dirigeait vers lui : c'était une femme, d'un âge impossible à déterminer. Elle avait des cheveux bruns dégoûtants, la peau de son visage était verte-grise, comme putréfier, et ses pupilles presque dorées occupaient la totalité de ses yeux. Elle regardait fixement Merwan avec une lueur bestiale au fond de son regard, tout en avançant elle émettait des grognements... inhumains.

Merwan sentit sa machette glisser d'entre ses mains. Son cœur s'emballa tandis qu'il restait pétrifié par le regard de cette morte. Il se laissa tomber par terre avec un cri d'effroi, puis son corps fut agité de tremblements provoqués par les poussées d'adrénaline.

La revenante pressa ses pas trébuchants, et esquissa un sourire sanglant en tendant le bras vers lui.

C'en était fini. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un nouveau cri. De désespoir, cette fois.

« _Cours, cours !_ »

On dit que quand on va mourir, notre vie défile devant nous. Mais Merwan ne voyait rien à part la noirceur de ses yeux clos. Il repensa à ses parents, une dernière fois, et ensuite... Plus rien. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, il ouvrit prudemment un œil. Puis deux.

Émilie tenait sa machette enfoncée jusqu'au manche dans le crâne de la revenante, le bout de la lame ressortant par son orbite. Elle la ressortit dans un bruit écœurant puis regarda le corps tomber à ses pieds.

« _T'es pas blessé ?_ »

Non. Non, il n'avait rien. Il était juste mort de peur. Il tenta de formuler sa pensée, mais il ne réussi qu'à émettre un gargouillis avec sa bouche. Il sentit la honte l'envahir.

« _Vient, je vais te ramener à la ferme_. »

Émilie le releva et le soutint sur une épaule, le portant presque dans un geste protecteur.

xxxxx

Hershel laissa Merwan sur le canapé, et il rejoignit Émilie qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce d'à coté. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui en le voyant.

« Alors ?

-Il est intacte, confirma t-il, mais il semble vraiment traumatisé. Vous devriez le laisser seul un moment.

-Ouf... Merci Hershel.

-Merci pour quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous.

-Ah ça... » Il haussa les épaules.

« La seule chose que je pourrai vous dire, c'est qu'il faudra que ce gamin s'endurcisse. Les règles ont changées. Il devra apprendre à se défendre pour survivre... »

* * *

Merci, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Pour les questions/commentaires/conseils/plaintes/menaces laissez une review ;) C'est encourageant et ça me permet de m'améliorer pour la suite !


	4. Quand la Mort s'invite

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici donc le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire :) Vous remarquerez que niveau chronologie c'est du grand n'importe quoi. J'avais trop la flemme de suivre exactement le rythme de la série, alors je ne puis dire qu'une seule chose: _fuck it._ D'habitude j'aime bien quand ça fait authentique, mais là on a qu'à dire que c'est un univers un (tout petit) peu différent. De toute façon, la rencontre du groupe d'Emilie et de celui de Rick va chambouler toute l'histoire donc c'est pas très important :p

Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs/lectrices qui m'ont laissé des reviews :D

** Emy0708:** Merci ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ;)

** bee:** Je suis super contente que tu aimes ce chapitre ! ^^ Merci

** Floeli:** C'est sur que par rapport aux fanfics anglaises, il y en a très peu en français (mais aussi d'excellentes :). Et... Oui ! Le groupe de Rick va justement rencontré Emilie à la ferme. Mais je ne te dis rien de plus vu que tout est dans ce chapitre...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Quand la Mort s'invite**

La semaine passa lentement pour le groupe. Chaque jour, ils allaient travailler dans les champs dès huit heures du matin. Les bras et le visage d'Émilie était devenus basanés à cause du soleil de plomb sous lequel elle restait.

Depuis l'attaque du zombie, Merwan moissonnait avec elle et refusait catégoriquement de s'éloigner même pour quelques minutes. Il était constamment à l'affût, sursautant au moindre bruit causé par le vent. Steve l'appelait le « zombiphobe », ce qui ne manquait pas de vexer l'adolescent. Les membres du groupe, à force de passer du temps ensemble, se sentaient de plus en plus en confiance et commençaient à révéler leur véritable personnalité.

Ainsi, Merwan se révélait être très ingénieux mais il semblait avoir plus de relations avec ses machines qu'avec les gens de sa propre espèce. Il avait d'ailleurs fabriqué une sorte de microscope électronique avec un minitel et de la ferraille trouvés dans le grenier d'Otis. Émilie s'en était réjouit, et ils avaient passé toute une nuit a observer les cellules des plantes vertes d'Otis.

La jeune fille s'entendait bien avec tout les membres du groupe. Elle se disputait juste parfois avec Steve, car tout deux avaient un caractère bien trempé. Ils semblaient plus ou moins en rivalité pour le titre de « leader » du groupe. Le pilote pensait que cette charge lui revenait car il avait l'habitude de commander, tandis qu'Émilie jugeait ce chef auto-proclamé tyrannique.

Ils revenaient chaque soir tout courbaturés à la maison d'Otis, celui-ci leur ayant généreusement prêté une chambre d'ami. Sa femme, Patricia, leur préparait le repas, et ils dînaient tous ensemble dans la salle à manger.

S'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres attaques. Otis leur appris que c'était sûrement parce qu'Hershel passait ses journées à capturer les revenants dans la forêt.

« -Et qu'en fait-il ? » avait demandé innocemment Steve lors du dîner.

Otis avait alors failli s'étouffer avec ses haricots rouges puis il avait grommelé une réponse incompréhensible. Il était clair qu'il ne voulais pas en parler, et personne, même Émilie, n'avait crût bon d'insister.

xxxxx

Ce soir là, Otis, Patricia et le groupe étaient venu dîner chez Hershel. La nourriture commençait en effet à manquer dans les deux foyers, et après concertation, ils avaient convenu de partager leurs repas pour faire des économies. Il avait été décidé qu'ils mangeraient un jour tous chez Hershel, et le lendemain que la famille d'Hershel mangerait chez Otis. Comme Émilie commençait à tous les apprécier, cette convivialité la réjouissait.

Ils étaient donc tous assis autour de la grande table et discutaient de leur dure journée. Il y eu un débat mouvementé entre Otis et Émilie. Celle-ci s'indignait que le fermier utilise des pesticides pour ses cultures alors que l'environnement était déjà mal en point. Elle fut soutenu par Maggie, qui affirma que les américains n'avaient aucun sens de l'écologie. Otis, bientôt rejoint par Steve et Patricia, répondit que les produits n'étaient pas dangereux, que cela ne tuait que les insectes.

« Les insectes sont importants ! », protesta Émilie. Cette phrase déclencha évidemment une vague d'hilarité chez les convives, ce qui fit rougir Émilie. Elle grommela avec mauvaise humeur.

La femme d'Hershel fit soudain irruption dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha et laissa tomber un lourd objet en plein milieu de la table, ce qui les fit sursauter.

« Si nous écoutions la radio pour connaître les nouvelles ! » fit elle avec un enthousiasme non feint.

C'était un vieux poste transistor des années soixante (l'électricité ne marchait plus depuis un moment) qui n'avait sans doute pas servi depuis des années. Elle tourna le bouton du volume pour l'allumer, puis tenta de trouver un signal. Émilie, attentive, tendit l'oreille. Il y avait du brouillard sur à peu près toutes les fréquences ainsi que quelques paroles lointaines. Mais elle ne pouvaient pas distinguer ce qu'elles disaient car les voix étaient bien trop faibles.

« C'est probablement des émetteurs individuels, remarqua nonchalamment Steve, des talkies-walkies, quoi. Rien d'intéressant.»

Soudain, ils entendirent une voix bien plus distinctement. Un enregistrement sans doute car il répétait sans cesse la même phrase :

« Ici l'armée américaine. Si vous recevez ce message, rendez vous le plus vite à Atlanta, Géorgie. Vous y trouverez le camp de réfugiés. Tout est sous contrôle. Ici l'armée américaine... »

Merwan laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Émilie ouvra grand la bouche et une folle lueur d'espoir traversa son esprit. Ainsi, tout n'était pas fichu... L'armée avait la situation sous contrôle, à Atlanta ! Les scientifiques étaient sans doute sur le point de trouver un remède ! Dans un mois, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Maintenant, une question se posait. Émilie formula ce que tous pensaient :

«On va à Atlanta ou on attend ici ?

-Atlanta ! Répondit impulsivement Steve. Le prenez pas mal Otis, mais je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol des champs de blé.

-Pareil, ajouta Merwan. »

Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu. En bons Parisiens, aucuns des deux ne supportait d'être longtemps coupé de ce qu'ils considéraient être le monde civilisé. Et un endroit où l'on voyait des vaches brouter n'était PAS civilisé.

« _Woaw, doucement les gars, les calma autoritairement Émilie. Je vous rappelle que, de un Atlanta c'est pas la porte à coté, mille kilomètres si ce n'est plus. Et que de deux, il y aura des morts-vivants tout au long de la route qui voudront nous dévorer._

-T'inquiète pas, répondit Steve, Otis, Hershel et Maggie savent bien viser. On...

-Quoi ?! S'indigna Hershel.

-Quoi quoi ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je viendrait avec vous !

-Nous n'allons pas quitter nos maisons, ajouta Patricia. De toute façon c'est du suicide de partir sur la route maintenant. Les malades...

-C'est pas du suicide de moisir dans des baraques en ruine en attendant qu'ils se pointent ? Hein ? »

Steve se leva brusquement et fit tomber sa chaise dans un grand fracas. Son visage avait viré au cramoisi, ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

« Vous êtes marrants, avec vos putains d'épis de blé ! L'armée nous attend à Atlanta, merde ! On doit y aller, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Émilie sentit qu'elle devait l'empêcher de s'emporter d'avantage. En même temps, elle était convaincue par les arguments de Steve. Oui, elle voulait vivre... Elle voulait retourner auprès de sa famille, même si elle devait de nouveau affronter l'une de ses choses.

« _Ok. Je te suis._ »

Steve se rassit, un peu calmé. Et aussi un peu satisfait d'avoir marqué un point dans leur course pour être chef. Émilie pensa qu'elle faisait peut-être la plus grosse gaffe de sa vie, mais après tout, le monde n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il fallait désormais de l'initiative.

Hershel foudroya Steve du regard et retroussa un peu ses lèvres. Il était énervé qu'un homme l'ai presque insulté sous son propre toit, en les traitant implicitement de froussards.

«Expliquez nous juste où vous trouverez l'essence, la nourriture, les armes et les véhicules ? Demanda Otis,

-Nous vous les achèterons, répondit Émilie. Quelque soit votre prix.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne prenais pas d'argent. La seule monnaie acceptée sont les jours de travail. »

Ils n'avaient donc pas le choix. La seule possibilité de gagner Atlanta était de finir la moisson des deux champs. Steve acquiesça :

« -Très bien, on finira le boulot. »

Au regret d'Émilie, le repas se termina dans une ambiance presque glaciale.

« _Merci Steve_ », pensa t-elle.

Plus personne ne parla, sauf Merwan et Beth à voix basse.

Le lendemain matin, un terrible événement se produisit. Otis leur annonca le soir que la femme d'Hershel s'était faite mordre alors qu'elle était partie dans le bois pour attraper des morts-vivants. Hershel n'avait rien pu faire, et elle était décédée. Cette nouvelle porta un coup au moral de l'équipe, les renvoyant à la dure réalité. Maggie, Beth et Hershel ne dinèrent pas ce soir là. Ils ne virent Hershel que le surlendemain et celui-ci sembla avoir vieilli de dix ans.

Xxxxxxxx

Une semaine plus tard, ils finirent de moissonner le premier champs. Cela tombait bien, car le ciel commençait à se couvrir de lourds nuages d'orage, annonciateurs de l'automne. Émilie et le groupe se félicitèrent entre eux, heureux de l'avancement de leur travail. Puis ils rentrèrent tous ensemble chez Otis.

Ils ne trouvèrent que Patricia dans le salon. Elle semblait paniquée, et quand Émilie lui demanda ce qu'il se passait elle balbutia :

« -Ce matin...Otis a... tiré sur un enfant dans les bois... (elle fondit en larme) Il était en train de chasser... Il ...Il visait un cerf... »

Émilie l'enlaça pour la réconforter. Elle lui demanda :

« L'enfant est vivant ? » Elle se mordit les lèvres. C'était son habituel manque de tact dans ces situations. Les sanglot de Patricia redoublèrent en intensité.

« Je... ne sais pas...chez Hershel... »

Émilie lâcha doucement Patricia et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Elle voulait aller voir ce mystérieux gamin, peut-être savait-il s'ils pourraient voyager sur les routes relativement sûrement. Peut-être lui aussi allait-il à Atlanta. Dans ce cas, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Au fond d'elle, elle était touchée par l'histoire de ce gamin qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était juste un enfant, et surtout, un vivant. Pas un zombie.

Steve lui lança un regard réprobateur en la voyant s'éclipser par la porte. Maintenant, il avait pour devoir de consoler Patricia. Il s'assit à coté d'elle.

Émilie entra en trombe chez Hershel. Elle vit Maggie qui portait une corbeille de médicaments en haut de l'escalier.

« Le blessé est là ?

-Dans la chambre d'ami, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'étonna Maggie.

-Il parle ?

-Euh... non. Il faut dire qu'il est vraiment mal en point.

-Ah. J'aurais aimé connaître... la situation des routes. »

Maggie sembla un peu surprise de l'absence apparente de sensibilité de la jeune fille. Un gamin sur le point de mourir, et elle pensait à leur voyage. Elle répondit :

« Mais son père est dans le salon. »

Émilie lui fit un grand sourire et entra dans la pièce d'à côté. Un homme de quarante ans environ, un chapeau de shérif sur la tête se tenait assis la tête dans ses mains, dans une position terriblement dramatique. Émilie faillit s'étouffer quand elle vit sa chemise couverte de sang.

« Le sang de son fils. » pensa t-elle. Cela semblait presque... irréel. Oui, dans son ancien monde, on aurait vu ça que dans un film tragique.

« Bonjour... vous êtes du coin ? »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase sur le ton de la conversation, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi d'autre dire. Elle se rendit compte un peu tard que c'était totalement inapproprié et que si cela avait été du cinéma, on lui aurait sans doute demandé de rejouer la scène.

L'homme posa sur elle un regard vide, effrayant. Si vide qu'il ressemblait à celui du rôdeur de l'autre jour. Ses yeux étaient gonflés par les larmes, et sans doute aussi par le manque de sommeil.

« Atlanta... »

Le cœur de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Atlanta ? Vous n'êtes pas allés au camps de réfugiés ? »

L'homme ne lui répondit pas. Il avait sans doute vu beaucoup de choses horribles, beaucoup de... zombies. Le pauvre gars devait surtout s'inquiéter pour son fils, ce qu'Émilie comprenait parfaitement. Qu'aurait t-elle fait si c'était son frère, Charlie, ou un de ses parent qui était blessé ? Elle sentit une vague de sollicitude l'envahir.

« Vous n'êtes que vous deux ?

-Non... ma femme...le groupe dans la forêt »

Émilie tenta de lui faire un sourire réconfortant. Néanmoins, elle se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu lui parler d'Atlanta. Elle réfléchit et se rendit compte que c'était évident : son fils s'était pris une balle et risquait de mourir, c'était une raison largement suffisante. Elle décida donc d'attendre que les membres du groupe de l'homme viennent pour pouvoir les interroger. Ce fut sans compter l'arrivée d'Hershel, catastrophé dans la pièce. L'homme se leva brusquement :

« -Comment va t-il ?

-Son état est instable, répondit Hershel, la balle s'est logée dans son thorax et il perd beaucoup de sang...

-Laissez moi le voir !

-Il en est hors de question. Restez ici sagement, et vous Émilie sortez. Il faut le laisser seul. »

Émilie, révoltée, tenta de protester mais le vieil homme ne voulut rien savoir. Elle fut contrainte de sortir, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Shootant dans une pierre, elle repartit vers la maison et ne pensa même pas à demander où était passé Otis.

xxxxxxx

Hershel annonça officiellement la nouvelle lors du dîner : Otis était partit avec Shane (l'ami de Rick, l'homme d'Atlanta) pour chercher des médicaments dans un lycée. Cela permettrai peut-être de réparer son erreur, de sauver l'enfant. Le père de celui-ci ne mangeait pas avec eux mais avait préféré rester au chevet de son fils.

Émilie demanda :

« Hershel, vous pensez que l'endroit où est partit Otis est plus dangereux qu'ici ?

-Sans aucun doute, fit-il nerveusement, le lycée devait être rempli d'élèves quand c'est arrivé. Ils y ont même installé une infirmerie.

-Il y a peut-être des survivants...

-Aucune chance. L'épicier du village voisin m'a dit qu'il y était allé et que c'était désert. »

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence, en écoutant les quelques sanglots étouffés qui résonnaient dans la pièce voisine.

Le lendemain, ils retournèrent aux champs, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Otis n'était toujours pas rentré et Émilie se sentait de plus en plus anxieuse à l'idée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose.

Ils avaient entamé la moisson du second champ, qui heureusement était un peu plus petit que le premier. Ils travaillaient depuis une bonne heure déjà. Merwan dit soudain à Émilie :

« _Ça me tracasse ces morts-vivants..._

_-Non sérieux ? Moi je les trouve sympathiques !_

_-Non, je veux dire, quelque chose ne peut pas être à la fois morte et vivante. C'est contraire aux lois de la nature..._

-_C'est vrai. Je pense que ça a été provoqué par l'homme. »_

Enfin, ça rentrait dans le domaine de la jeune fille. Merwan supposa :

« Si ça se trouve, c'est un genre de polluant. Dans l'air, ou peut-être dans l'eau. Un truc qui contamine les cadavres...

-J_e ne pense pas. Apparemment, ça c'est propagé sur Terre assez rapidement. Un polluant échappé d'une industrie n'aurait pas pu se diffuser aussi vite. »_

Elle interrompit quelques instants sa moisson et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_« Si même ceux qui n'ont pas été mordus se transforment, c'est que nous l'avons sûrement tous en nous. Sauf que ça ne se manifeste pas quand nous sommes vivant..._

_-Comme le sida ?_

_-Plus ou moins. Mais c'est l'idée, un cheval de Troie qui se déclare lors du décès des cellules. C'est peut-être une mutation au niveau de l'ADN, mais de quoi ?_

_-Et comment ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. »_

Merwan reprit son travail avec regret. Il préférait largement débattre de biologie que de se casser le dos à faucher du blé. Il ajouta cependant au bout de quelques minutes :

« _Tu sait ce qui serait génial ? Qu'on observe un bout de zombie au microscope. »_

Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini pour la journée, Émilie ne retourna pas directement chez Otis. Elle décida de passer par la ferme d'Hershel pour voir comment se portait Rick et son fils. Elle se sentait vraiment inquiète de la santé du jeune enfant, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu, en partie à cause de la détresse du père. C'était plus que touchant voir un gaillard comme lui déguisé en shérif pleurer.

Elle fut plus que surprise en voyant de loin des véhicules stationnés devant la ferme. Ils ne devaient être pas là depuis très longtemps, puisque l'une des voiture finissait de se garer. Une partie d'elle même voulait aller les voir pour pouvoir directement interroger les arrivants. Ils devaient avoir plein de nouvelles du monde extérieur. Mais la petite voix de sa conscience, plus prudente, lui disait de ne pas trop s'approcher. Si tout les gens qu'elle avait croisé avaient été bon pour son groupe, elle soupçonnait que cette histoire de mort-vivant n'ait rendu les personnes mauvaises encore plus détestables. Non pas qu'elle pensa que ces personnes-là ne soient comme cela. Simplement, il fallait se méfier. Elle approcha prudemment et s'accroupit derrière un buisson, à quelques mètres du groupe. Ce n'était peut-être pas la cachette la plus discrète, mais au moins elle pourrait les voir avant d'être vue.

Elle remarqua un vieil homme avec un chapeau prés d'un camping-car en train de parler à un jeune asiatique. Aucun des deux ne sembla bien méchant, même s'ils tiraient une tête de deux mètres de longs chacun. Il y avait aussi une femme aux cheveux coupés courts qui semblait désespérée. Elle était assise par terre, contre une voiture, et se tenait la tête entre les mains en pleurant. Émilie supposa qu'un de ses proche était décédé récemment. Elle entendit le jeune homme dire au vieux :

« Si ça se trouve, elle est dans la forêt... il faudrait chercher.

-On va passer la nuit ici, Glenn, répondit le vieux, on la cherchera demain.

-Mais...

-Tout le monde est fatigué. Si Sophia a réussi à survivre durant trois jours, elle tiendra bien la nuit. »

Tout à coup, Émilie sentit un objet pointu se poser contre sa nuque, et elle entendit une voix grave dire :

« J'savais pas que les buissons avaient les cheveux blancs... »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez :)


	5. L'appel de la forêt

Salut tout le monde !

Comme il m'a été justement conseillé, j'ai remplacé le rating M par un T. J'avais choisi M plus par précaution qu'autre chose, mais je me rend compte que ça n'ira pas beaucoup plus loin que maintenant, et qu'au risque de décevoir certains lecteurs, aucune scène lemon n'est prévue !

Woaw ! Plein de reviews ! Youpiiii ! Je vais essayer de pas trop m'éterniser ;)

**Emy0708** : Voilà le nouveau chapitre fraîchement pondu ! Je les post généralement le week-end, à deux ou trois semaine d'intervalle ^^ Mais est tu bien sur qu'il s'agisse de Daryl ? Héhéhé !

**Bee **: Merci pour ta review, ça donne du courage pour la suite ! Daryl est tellement galant quand il s'y met... (oups je vient de contredire la réponse d'au dessus... xD)

**Ajisai HiME **: Merci ;) effectivement je me rend pas trop compte à quel niveau on passe au M, mais comme dit un peu plus en haut, c'était plus pour pas me faire allumer par les modos au cas ou.

Et je vois pas pourquoi vous pensez tous que c'est Daryl ! Il reste T-Dog, Andréa (bon...hum), Shane ou même un Oc !

**Dark-Wings-of-Angel **: Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) J'espere que tu continuera à aimer (et à poster des reviews!)

**Nnoxx **: Hey, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire te plait autant. Je te signale aussi au passage que même si j'ai pas reviewer, j'aime beaucoup ta fic !

**Innocens** : Je ne vais pas faire une réponse très développée vu que je t'ai répondu par mp, mais en effet Merwan est un personnage important, mais qui va plus s'endurcir que se fabriquer une coquille. Les différences culturelles seraient une bonne chose à exploiter :D d'ailleurs, deux ou trois trucs dans ce chapitre... Merci de m'avoir donner l'idée :)

Un yaoi Merwan/Daryl ? Mmmm... xD

Je tient aussi à remercier tout ceux et celles qui lisent, même s'ils ne postent pas de reviews. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5: L'appel de la forêt **

« Ils sont blonds, pas blancs. »

Émilie se retourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec une arbalète braquée sur elle. La flèche était en bois taillé, à quelques centimètres de sa peau prête à lui transpercer le buste, et elle pouvait presque sentir la pression énorme que la corde tendue exerçait sur elle.

Son regard remonta le long de la flèche, de l'arbalète, mais s'arrêta aux mains de l'homme. Elle ne voulait pas voir son visage. Elle avait peur, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Un geste du tireur, et elle était foutue. Après réflexion, elle regretta un peu de l'avoir contredit sur la couleur de ses cheveux. Il soupira et dit :

« M'en fous, c'est pareil. Pourquoi t'espionne mon groupe ? »

Émilie ferma un instant les yeux et sentit sa machette qui traînait par terre attachée à sa ceinture. Le temps de l'attraper et de porter un coup, c'en serait fini pour elle. Il fallait faire plus rapide.

Instinctivement, elle fit une sorte de roulade sur le coté et se releva du mieux qu'elle pu.

« Hé ! Bouge pas ! » ordonna l'homme.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, et sans prévenir se jeta sur lui en hurlant. Sous l'effet de la surprise, l'homme lâcha son arbalète pour se protéger de ses mains. Émilie lui écrasa son poing en plein dans la figure, puis entama un sprint vers la ferme d'Hershel. Les deux hommes qui discutaient près des voitures la regardèrent surgir des buissons sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que l'homme n'apparaisse à son tour, le visage ensanglanté. Il se mit à poursuivre Émilie en l'insultant, mais il n'avait heureusement plus son arbalète.

Ce fut à cet instant que Maggie sortit de la maison avec l'intention d'aller boire tranquillement son café sur la terrasse. Quand elle vit arrivée Émilie toute essoufflée, avec à ses trousses un homme hystérique, elle hurla furieusement :

« Ça suffit ! Vous n'avez aucun droit d'agresser les gens qui vivent ici ! »

L'homme stoppa sa course et Émilie alla se cacher derrière Maggie. Celle-ci dit à celle qu'elle croyait être la victime :

« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il me menaçait avec son arbalète !

-Quoi ?! »

Le visage de Maggie pris une couleur écarlate.

« Espèce de connard ! Si je racontais à mon père ce que vous avez fait, il vous chasserait d'ici ! Émilie est sous notre protection, vous n'avez vraiment aucun respect !

-J'l'ai vu nous espionner , répondit rageusement l'homme à l'arbalète, et regardez c'qu'elle m'a fait ! (Il désigna son nez en sang) c'est pas d'ma faute si vous savez pas la tenir !

-Ce ne serai jamais arrivé si vous ne l'aviez pas menacer !

-Exact, crut bon d'ajouter Émilie, qui avait retrouvé son sang froid.

-J'ai menacé personne putain ! »

Le jeune homme asiatique du groupe s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Daryl...

-J'ai rien fait ! S'emporta t-il.

-Excusez-le, il n'est pas bien méchant. Mais quand il se met en colère...

-J'vous emmerde tous. Surtout toi là-bas, fit-il en pointant du doigt Émilie. »

Maggie lui répondit par un regard méprisant, et rentra chez elle par la porte entrouverte. Émilie la suivie après avoir pris le soin d'adresser un magnifique doigt d'honneur à l'arbalétrier.

xxxxxxxx

Rick était assis sur le canapé, encore plus pâle que les jours précédents. Hershel avait en effet transfusé un peu de son sang à Carl, son fils. Le père semblait de plus en plus faible, et ce fut avec un demi sourire qu'il accueilli Émilie et Maggie dans le salon. Il leur demanda :

« Vous avez fait connaissance avec les membres de mon groupe ?

-En quelque sorte, fit Émilie en échangeant un regard gêné avec Maggie.

-Tant mieux. On va sûrement rester ici le temps que mon fils soit soigné. Donc autant coopérer.

-Euh ouais... Sinon toujours pas de nouvelles de Shane et d'Otis ?

-J'ai bien peur que non.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Maggie, Otis est débrouillard. Il chasse depuis longtemps, alors lui et votre ami n'ont rien à craindre. »

Rick lui fit un sourire fatigué et ferma les yeux. Émilie était sur le point de partir lorsqu'elle se souvint de quelque chose :

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé à Atlanta.

-Pourquoi vouliez vous le savoir ? Fit-il calmement.

-Nous avions prévu d'y partir pour trouver le camps de réfugiés. »

L'homme soupira, et Émilie vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Alors pourquoi êtes vous partit ?

-Il n'y a jamais eu de camps de réfugiés... Ou alors il a été détruit par les morts. Au début, j'avais aussi entendu parler de ce prétendu camps par un ami. J'ai voulu m'y rendre. Heureusement que les autres étaient là car c'est eux qui m'ont sauvé la vie : cette ville est un cimetière, les rares vivants que nous y avons croisé vivent cloîtrés dans des bâtiments. Il n'y a aucun espoir pour Atlanta. »

Émilie sentit une vague de désespoir la traverser. Cette ville avait, durant leurs dures journées, représenté leur but à tous. Rick continua :

« Nous avions un campement à la périphérie de la ville, qui était relativement sûr. Mais les mort-vivant nous ont attaqué et nous avons dû fuir. C'est comme ça que nous sommes arrivés ici.

-Mais vous cherchez une femme de votre groupe ?

-Oh, on vous en a parlé... En fait, c'est une petite fille. La fille de Carol, vous savez ? On l'a perdu près de l'autoroute.

-Je suis désolée... »

Émilie se prit la tête entre les mains. Cette petite fille était sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il était, bien que les deux hommes de dehors aient parlé d'aller la chercher dans les bois. Émilie se sentit soudain fatiguée. Ils n'iraient pas à Atlanta, alors pourquoi se battre ? S'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, si même les enfants mourraient... A quoi bon partir, ils resteraient ici en attendant la fin. C'est sur ces tristes pensées qu'elle commença à s'endormir dans son fauteuil.

xxxxxxx

Beth et Merwan étaient assis côte à côte près de la clôture, sur l'herbe sèche. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas plût, chose courante en fin d'été dans ces régions. Par ce début de soirée, le ciel commençait à prendre une teinte rosée, signe qu'il leur faudrait bientôt rentrer, car la nuit était plus dangereuse que le jour. Merwan arrachait des brins d'herbe et les envoyait autour de lui. Il aimait bien Beth, principalement parce qu'elle avait son âge. C'était aussi la seule, excepté ceux de son propre groupe, à parler bien français. Comme Merwan n'avait que des rudiments d'anglais, cela lui permettait de pouvoir s'exprimer pleinement, sans avoir recours à d'étranges mimiques pour se faire comprendre. Il dit à l'adolescente en rigolant :

_« Je te jure ! Emilie lui a mis une droite, comme ça ! Bam ! »_

Il mima maladroitement un coup de poing dans l'air, et Beth éclata de rire.

_« Le gars savait plus où il était ! Ensuite ta sœur est sortit et elle a commencé à l'engueuler, soit disant qu'il devait pas s'en prendre aux filles, et tout ça..._

_-Haha le pauvre !_

_-Il y a même un type de son groupe s'est retourné contre lui._

-_Et lui, il a fait quoi ?_ Lui demanda Beth, hilare.

_-Bah une fois qu'elles sont rentrées il a ramassé son arbalète et il est partit vers la forêt. Je pense qu'il s'est bien défoulé sur les... tu sais quoi... »_

Le sourire de Beth disparut et. Merwan regretta instantanément d'en avoir parlé. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que le sujet des mort-vivants était sensible. Par conséquent, ils n'en parlaient jamais directement. Une sorte d'accord tacite que Merwan venait de rompre.

_« Désolé..._

_- Non, t'inquiète._

_-Je voulais pas casser l'ambiance... Et te rappeler ta mèr... euh enfin, rien. Je..._

_-C'est pas grave je te dis. On a qu'à parler d'autre chose._

_-Ok, de quoi ?_

_-T'a qu'à me parler de toi. Je connais presque rien sur ta vie._

_-Bah y'a pas grand chose à dire._

_-C'était comment ta vie d'avant ?_

_-Génial comparé à maintenant. On habitait à Paris, dans un immeuble du septième arrondissement..._

_-Invalides, Tour Eiffel, Assemblée du peuple..._

_-On dit Assemblée nationale. Bref, mes parents étaient... Sont médecins. On était pas trop proches, parce qu'ils étaient jamais là._

_-Ca devait être dur._

_-Bof._

_-Sinon t'as une petite amie ?_

_-Euh... Pas vraiment... hum, et toi ?_

_-Oui. Enfin 'un' petit ami bien sur. Il s'appelle Jimmy, et il va sûrement nous rendre visite dans la semaine. Je te le présenterai._

_-Hum...Ok. »_

xxxxxxx

Émilie fut réveillée par des pleurs, ou plutôt par des cris de tristesse. Se redressant brusquement sur le fauteuil, alerte, elle vit Patricia, effondrée sur le sol du salon. Autour d'elle se tenait à peu près tout le monde : son groupe, celui de Rick et la famille d'Hershel. Tout le monde, sauf Otis.

Hershel dit à Patricia :

« Calme toi... Il... Il est mort en héros... »

Émilie ouvrit grand la bouche, abasourdie. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'Hershel avait dit. C'était impossible. Otis était mort... Celui qui les hébergeait, qui leur avait fait confiance. Celui qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Car oui, Patricia et lui étaient peu à peu devenus ses parents, et perdre un parent était l'une des pire chose lorsque tout s'effondrait autour de soi. Bien sur, Émilie savait que ses véritables parents n'étaient pas vraiment eux. Mais cela lui donnait un repère, et elle venait de le perdre de vue à moitié.

Otis était mort ! La première victime de l'invasion qu'elle connaissait et aimait. Otis était... Elle vit défiler devant ses yeux toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Puis, chacune d'entre elle tomba à terre, morte. Oui, c'était ce qui allait arriver, c'était leur destin : mourir. Ses parents étaient morts! Charlie était mort ! Sa grand-mère, ses amis...

Elle se leva brusquement, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs des personnes présentes. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Steve s'approcha d'elle comme pour lui parler, mais elle s'esquiva et fonça vers la porte en regardant les yeux baissés. Elle passa devant Hershel, Patricia, Rick, et des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, sans en regarder aucun. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient à quel point elle était bouleversée.

Alors qu'elle tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un claquement, manquant de peu de frapper Émilie de plein fouet. La jeune fille surprise se stoppa net et devant elle apparut l'homme qui l'avait... ou plutôt qu'elle avait agressé, et dont elle ignorait le nom. Le jeune homme asiatique avait bien dit son nom, mais elle était alors paniquée et elle n'avait pas pu s'en souvenir. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas vraiment regardé son visage. Pas du tout même. Elle se représentait, d'après le souvenir de sa voix, un homme grand, la quarantaine, cheveux ras du genre skinhead, avec des tatouages partout et des cicatrices..

Étrangement, l'homme qu'elle vit ressemblait très peu à celui qu'elle avait plus ou moins imaginé. Il avait des cheveux châtain clair, mais pas du tout courts, et il semblait plus jeune. Son regard en revanche, était froid et dur.

L'homme sembla aussi surpris qu'elle de la voire, et une lueur d'étonnement passa dans ses yeux d'acier. Émilie le scruta, ce qui fit faire détourner le regard de l'arbalétrier. Il la poussa presque pour rentrer en marmonnant :

« Fait un peu attention... »

Émilie ne pensa même pas à lui répondre tant elle fut surprise de son changement de ton par rapport à leur première rencontre. Elle tenta de chercher et une explication, et finit par se dire qu'il se serait sans doute vengé s'il n'était pas dans une maison en deuil. Tout en priant pour ne jamais le recroiser dehors, Emilie sortit. La nuit, fraîche et humide, était déjà tombée. La jeune fille regarda sa montre, et constata avec étonnement qu'il n'était que quinze heures trente. Les jours commençaient à se faire courts, et les feuilles des arbres à tomber : cela faisaient presque deux mois qu'ils étaient ici. Pourtant, ils étaient comme coupés du monde extérieur, comme s'ils passaient leurs vacances à la ferme dans l'Amérique profonde.

Émilie regarda l'ombre que dessinait la forêt à quelques centaines de mètres. Elle se sentit attirée par cette masse sombre, comme lorsqu'elle était attirée par le vide en même temps qu'elle en avait peur. Elle voulait voire des morts-vivants, tout comme elle voulait les éviter. En fait, elle voulait tester les limites, comme elle l'aurait fait lorsqu'elle était adolescente.

Elle sauta par dessus la clôture, puis marcha vers le bois. Tout était silencieux, excepté ses pas et quelques grillons. S'arrêtant à quelques mètres des premiers arbres, elle tira lentement de son fourreau la machette qu'elle portait à la ceinture, et observa le sous-bois obscure. Rien ne bougeait. Même les feuilles des arbres semblaient figés. Elle s'avança doucement, sur ses gardes, et pénétra dans la forêt.

Émilie n'avait jamais fait de promenade nocturne dans un bois de sapins. Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait sans doute su que les feuillages des conifères cachait la lumière des étoiles. Par conséquent, on n'y voyait pas à plus de cinq mètres devant soi, ce qui était assez embêtant lorsqu'on n'avait pas de lampe sur soi.

Au bout de quelques minutes à marcher sur un tapis de feuilles mortes, la poussée aventureuse qui avait réussi à amener Émilie jusqu'ici disparue. La jeune fille s'arrêta et pensa avec regret qu'elle aurait dû rester chez Hershel, car elle commençait à être gelée. Elle tourna sur elle même et se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était. Par où était-elle venue ? Le sapin à sa droite lui semblait vaguement familier, peut être était-elle passée devant. Ou peut-être pas. La pierre en forme de champignon à coté de l'arbre n'était pas là, lui sembla ... Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle était perdue. Dans une forêt. Pleine de zombies.

Sur ce dernier point, elle avait plutôt eu de la chance. Peut-être ces créatures dormaient-elles, après tout. Elle fut tentée de pouffer de rire en imaginant un zombie ronfler. Mais elle se reprit, il lui fallait rentrer immédiatement.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle entendit des grognements saccadés loin, quelque part au fond du bois. Elle se figea en entendant ceux-ci se rapprocher. La créature qui émettait ces bruits n'était visiblement pas seule, puisque plusieurs autres grognements se joignirent aux premiers, à des octaves différentes. Les plus aiguës devaient appartenir aux zombies femmes, et les plus rauques aux zombies hommes.

Émilie sentit son sang se figer. Elle se sentait presque comme dans un jeu vidéo, avec sa machette tendue devant elle et ses cheveux devant les yeux. Oui, c'était cela. Il lui fallait réfléchir de la même manière que lorsqu'elle jouait à Dead Island. Réfléchir comme une machine. Quelles étaient ses possibilités ? Monter à un arbre : Impossible, vu la hauteur des branches. Appeler à l'aide : Cela ne servirait à rien, à part à alerter les zombies. Ne pas bouger : Les morts-vivants la trouveraient et la mangeraient. Restait trois options : courir, les combattre ou se faire hara-kiri. Elle choisit le premier choix.

xxxxxxxx

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Merwan et Beth rentrèrent. L'adolescent avait pensé qu'Hershel les disputerait pour être rentré si tard, mais il n'en fut rien. Ils trouvèrent le salon occupé seulement par l'asiatique,Glenn, qui discutait avec Maggie en pleurs. Beth accourut prés de sa sœur, et lui murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maggie ?

-Otis...est mort...

-Quoi ?! »

Beth se pétrifia, et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Sa sœur la pris dans ses bras, et elles pleurèrent ensemble. Toutes deux connaissaient Otis depuis qu'elles étaient enfants. Elles le considéraient comme un oncle. A la douleur de l'avoir perdu s'ajoutait celle d'avoir récemment perdu leur mère. Lorsqu'on le lui avait annoncé, Beth n'avait pas pleuré. Ni après d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas réussi à réaliser que sa mère était morte, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais comme avant. La mort d'Otis réveilla donc cette blessure enfouit.

« Est-ce qu'on pourra... le revoir ? » demanda Beth.

Maggie fronça les sourcils.

« Non. » fit-elle sèchement.

Ses yeux croisèrent le regard surpris de Merwan, mais se détournèrent aussitôt. Il y eut un silence gêné, durant lequel seuls les sanglots de Beth résonnèrent dans la pièce. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très doué pour ça, Merwan sentit qu'une tension venait de s'installer. Après tout, il était normal de vouloir voir le corps d'un proche une dernière fois, pour lui dire adieu. Il était aussi normal qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le corps d'Otis, vu qu'il avait sans doute été déchiqueté par les morts, mais... La manière dont avait répondu Maggie était étrange. Elle avait peur de quelque chose. Ou peut-être avait peur qu'il découvre quelque chose. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas répondu aussi rudement à la question de sa sœur.

Hershel fit irruption dans la pièce avec un visage impassible, comme toujours. Il regarda Beth, et il dut constater que la nouvelle lui avait été annoncée. Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis fit quelques pas en avant. Il demanda :

« Vous ne savez pas où est Émilie ?

- Non, fit Maggie, pourquoi ?

-On l'a trouvé nulle part... »

Merwan sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Maggie et Glenn haussèrent les épaules avec perplexité.

« -C'est bizarre quand même, reprit Hershel, Elle n'a pas pu se faire kidnapper ! »

Beth se redressa brusquement et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

« Tout à l'heure, elle a mis une raclée à un type pas net...

-Il s'appelle Daryl, intervint Glenn.

-Ok. Peut-être que... Daryl... a voulu se venger... »

Maggie se leva de sa chaise et annonça en se dirigeant vers la porte :

« Je vais aller le chercher. »

Glenn soupira et dit à Hershel :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit Daryl... Il est pas aussi con que ça. Et puis, elle a put se faire attaquer par un geek.

-On l'aurait entendu dans ce cas.

-En tout cas, c'est pas de la faute de notre groupe. »

xxxxxxx

Emilie courait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, des petites branches lui fouettant le visage. Ses poumons étaient sur le point d'exploser et sa gorge était en feu. Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle allait. En revanche, elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait trop longtemps, ce serait la fin. Les zombies qui la poursuivaient depuis bientôt dix minutes semblaient aller aussi vite qu'elle, car à chaque fois qu'elle ralentissait pour reprendre son souffle, elle entendait leurs grognements derrière elle. Ils devaient la pister grâce à leur odorat. Nouvelle observation qu'elle noterait dans son carnet lorsqu'elle serait de retour. Du moins, si elle revenait.

Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec une substance froide et imprégnante. Elle fit un bond en arrière, puis se pencha un peu pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle entendit le clapotis de l'eau mouvante : c'était sans doute un petit ruisseau qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à traverser. Elle se souvint alors qu'il y avait aussi un ruisseau pas très loin de la ferme, peut-être se rejoignaient-ils à un endroit. La question était en haut ou en bas. Les grognements saccadés qui reprirent la firent sortir de ses réflexions. Elle devait prendre une décision. Maintenant. Se baissant légèrement, elle laissa traîner sa main dans l'eau pour déterminer le sens du courant, et pris la même direction.

Au bout de cinq cent mètres environ, elle déboucha sur une clairière éclairée par la Lune. Le ruisseau continuait jusqu'à un vieux moulin à eau et une maison se dressait à l'autre bout du pré. Mais malheureusement pour Émilie ce n'était ni celle d'Hershel, ni celle d'Otis. Elle semblait abandonnée, vu l'absence de lumière et la longueur des herbes aux alentours, ce qui était évidemment inquiétant. Mais ce qui était vraiment préoccupant, c'était la dizaine de morts-vivants qui errait dans la clairière, entre la maison et Émilie.


	6. La pierre et le houx

Hello !

Le nouveau chapitre tout chaud est là ! Il est un peu plus long que les autres, et je posterai sûrement la suite rapidement car... JE SUIS EN VACANCES ! YOUHOUHOU (tout le monde s'en fout, pas grave xD). Mais du coup j'ai plus de temps pour écrire ;)

Voili voilou, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui lisent cette fiction, et plus particulièrement ceux qui laissent des reviews :) C'est ça qui donne envie de continuer, et tout les commentaires que vous faites peuvent influencer le cours de l'histoire, qui n'est pas totalement fixée. Aussi, si vous avez des idées, des demandes particulières, ou si vous voulez critiquer... Lâchez vous ! (J'ai d'ailleurs reçu une magnifique critique hihi)

Alors, les reviews :

**Emy0708 :** Merci beaucoup ;) Mais pour l'instant, Daryl est un redneck antipathique qui n'a aucune envie de la retrouver vu ce qu'elle lui a fait.

**Rore 30 :** Merci !

**Bee :** Bonnes questions ;) Peut-être ne va t-elle tout simplement pas s'en sortir...

**EnoraSanoraShow :** Je suis super contente que tu aimes, et que tu ais pris le temps de poster une review avec un téléphone qui bug (je connais à quel point c'est chiant...)

**Guest **: Coucou béchamel ! Merci de ta review, c'est sûr que Merwan est traumatisé après ce qu'il vient de se passer, seulement jusqu'à présent on l'a plutôt vu en point de vue externe, donc cet aspect n'a pas été développé. J'essaierai de le faire dans les prochains chapitres :)

**Neunonska:** Ta review me touche beaucoup, car j'avoue que c'est principalement sur mon style d'écriture que j'avais des doutes. Je suis heureuse que tu aime ;)

**spleen :** CA c'est du lourd ! Merci S., ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire ! Je vais aller corriger les fautes d'orthographe et d'expression que tu m'as signalé :) C'est vrai que malgré le fait que je me relise, je laisse filtrer un certain nombre d'erreurs. J'espère que les lecteurs qui ont été dérangés par ça m'excuseront :) Il y a cependant certains points de ta review auxquels je voudrais répondre :

-Le terme « sushi en pagaille », c'était plus pour faire un petit effet, tu vois... Mais je vais changer l'intro si effectivement elle n'est pas claire ;)

-Oups, c'est vrai qu'il n'est spécifié nul part au début qu'elle est française... Promis, j'arrange ça ! (+Erasmus world, EXCUSE MOI hihihi)

- _« __les mèches rouges sur des cheveux platines alors qu'elle a des yeux verts, stop, alerte faute de goût. Elle aurait dû partir sur des teintes bleutées. »_ Comment peux tu dire ça ? Justement, les couleurs chaudes font ressortir les yeux clairs, et ça donne un coté « dark » sur des cheveux blonds. Elle est pas fan de K-pop, elle !

- Elle doit quand même passer 9h à coté de lui, sans autre compagnie... C'est pas qu'elle est méchante, mais Émilie n'est pas très mature au début, son caractère va évoluer tout au long de l'histoire :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« _Oups..._ »

Elle se baissa rapidement pour se cacher derrière le buisson de houx qui se trouvait devant elle. En observant tout ces zombies errer, Émilie regretta amèrement d'être partit de la ferme sur un coup de tête. N'aurait-elle pas simplement pu s'isoler dans sa chambre ? Ou aller faire un tour dans la propriété ? Non, évidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle aille se perdre dans ce maudis bois. Cela lui rappela les films d'horreur qu'elle regardait parfois le soir avec ses amis pour le plaisir du frisson. Elle se voyait à cet instant dans le rôle de la pauvre cruche blonde qui s'attirait inévitablement les pires ennuis par ses gaffes. Et qui mourait toujours la première. Le personnage indispensable à tout les films d'horreur. Les gens aiment avoir peur, pensa t-elle. Mais seulement lorsque cette peur est fausse, quand on sait qu'il n'y a aucun autre danger que celui que l'on s'invente. A présent, Émilie ressentait la vraie peur. Celle qui donne des sueurs froides et qui tétanise jusqu'aux os, et cela était loin d'être agréable.

Il y avait sûrement encore les zombies qui la poursuivait, mais ils devaient être loin car elle n'entendait pas leurs halètements rauques. Elle avait donc toujours la possibilité de faire demi-tour, de prendre une autre direction que celle de la rivière, et d'aviser après. Cela lui sembla être la meilleur solution. Elle remarqua à sa gauche un petit sentier, ou ce qu'il semblait en être un dans l'obscurité. Si elle arrivait à l'atteindre sans être vue... Lentement elle se redressa jusqu'à être debout le dos courbé, et elle déplaça précautionneusement sa jambe sur le coté. Les feuilles sèches lui semblèrent rompre le silence dans un bruit de frottements indiscrets. Mais les morts-vivants qui ne devaient pas avoir l'oreille fine n'entendirent rien. Peut-être serait-ce plus facile que prévu. Faire à nouveau deux petits pas sur le coté, et partir en courant. Le plus important étant avant tout la discrétion. Silencieuse comme une ombre...Ce fut à ce moment que la catastrophe se produisit.

L'obscurité est la pire des traîtres lorsqu'il s'agit de se déplacer dans un milieu potentiellement inégal. Alors qu'Émilie déplaça sa deuxième jambe, celle-ci heurta un objet dur, sans doute un cailloux. La jeune fille bascula sur le coté et tenta de se redresser à la dernière seconde. Elle vacilla puis chuta en avant. Dans le houx.

« _AAAHHH ! PUTAIN DE PLANTE VERTE !_ »

Les piquants des feuilles semblèrent lui transpercer le corps, puis les mains quand elle se releva. Elle eu alors le déplaisir de voir la bande d'anthropophages se ruer vers elle en boitillant. Tant mieux, elle avait la haine. Contre la pierre sur laquelle elle avait buté, et contre ce houx idiot, qui avaient fait échouer son magnifique plan. Émilie saisit le cailloux à ses pieds et l'envoya rageusement sur le zombies le plus proche, le manquant évidemment de plusieurs mètres. Ainsi, on continuait à lui résister... Elle brandit sa machette au-dessus de sa tête et se rua sur la créature. La lame s'abattit sur son crâne et le fendit en deux dans un craquement morbide. Puis, Émilie la leva de nouveau pour frapper un autre zombie qui s'approchait. Cette fois-ci, le coup mal calculé trancha son bras et libéra un flot de sang noir. La bête ne se rendit compte de rien, mais restait comme hypnotisé par Émilie. La jeune fille leva une seconde fois la machette, et lui coupa net le cou. La tête encore vivante tomba au sol et suivit le reste du combat des yeux, en lançant des grognements affamés.

Émilie était en transe. Elle frappait n'importe où, sans plus se soucier des morceaux de chair qui l'éclaboussaient, ou de la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre il y avait encore quelques instants. Elle était sur un champ de bataille. Elle n'entendait que son propre sang battre dans ses tempes comme des tambours. Elle ne voyait que les visages hideux de ses adversaires, et la seule odeur qu'elle percevait était celle de leurs haleines putrides.

Quand enfin le dernier mort-vivant tomba à ses pieds, elle se laissa elle même tomber à genoux. L'adrénaline redescendit. Elle retrouva le calme de la clairière, un petit pré tranquille éclairé par la lune. Émilie se demanda si elle avait été griffée, car plusieurs fois au cours du combat les zombies avaient approché leurs mains de son corps. Mais les douloureuses plaies que lui avaient laissé les feuilles de houx l'empêchaient de savoir si l'une de ses blessure était une griffure, ou même une morsure. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille maintenant, avant que d'autres zombies n'arrivent, car elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir encore se battre.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un sifflement. Surprise, elle releva brusquement la tête vers le haut de l'arbre voisin, d'où il semblait venir. Ce n'était pas le chant d'un oiseau ou d'un insecte, mais plutôt le sifflement maladroit d'un humain. Elle tendit l'oreille.

« Hep... S'il vous plaît... »

Une voix frêle, étrangement aiguë prononça ces paroles. Émilie se leva et brandit sa machette.

« Qui est-ce ? Montrez vous ! Ordonna t-elle.

- Aidez-moi, je vous en pris... Je suis dans l'arbre sur votre droite...

- Je vais vous aider. Pourquoi ne descendez-vous pas ?

- J'ai peur... »

Émilie abaissa son arme et soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait abandonner la personne qui se trouvait dans l'arbre. Elle dit d'une voix rassurante :

« Vous pouvez venir, je vous défendrais. On peut essayer d'aller jusqu'à la maison là-bas. Après, je vous emmènerais voir mes amis... Comment vous appelez vous ? »

Une silhouette se laissa glisser du haut d'une branche. S'approchant d'Émilie, elle révéla une gamine dont les cheveux reflétaient la lumière pâle de la lune. Elle leva ses yeux craintifs vers la jeune fille.

« Sofia Peletier... »

xxxxxxxxxxx

Carol était assis devant sa tente, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Elle pensait à sa fille, Sofia. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, elle le savait. C'était une petite fille très débrouillarde. C'était sa fille... Sa fille qu'elle aurait voulu voir grandir, s'épanouir dans un monde sain. Si elle avait eu cette chance, Sofia aurait été à l'université, aurait eu un petit ami. Ensemble, ils auraient vécu de grandes aventures, ils auraient vu mille choses. Puis, elle se serait marié et aurait eu des enfants et un bon travail. Elle aurait finit sa vie entourée d'enfants et de petits-enfants, à raconter ses histoires de jeunesse au coin du feu, comme le font les grand-mères. Elle aurait eu une vie bien pleine, et sûrement plein d'anecdotes. Sur sa mère par exemple. La façon dont elle la consolait quand elle tombait, ou quand elle était frappée par son père... Ed... Non, sur ce point, Carol espérait qu'elle aurait réussi à quitter son mari, et qu'elle aurait pu faire oublier à sa fille les moments terribles qu'elle avait vécu.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Même s'ils la retrouvaient, Sofia ne connaîtrait jamais ces petits bonheurs de vie. Elle vivrait à jamais dans la peur et le désespoir.

Carol sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Tournant un peu la tête, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Daryl. Le visage dur, tourné vers le sol, l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire la conversation. Pourtant, il s'était assis à coté d'elle... Pourquoi ? Malgré que Carol le connaisse depuis plusieurs semaines, elle ne le comprenait toujours pas vraiment. Il semblait se dissimuler constamment sous une apparence de dur à cuire, mais Carol avait bien remarqué qu'au fond il n'en était rien... Par exemple à cet instant, il la regardait pleurer du coin de l'œil d'un air profondément indifférent. Mais qui sait ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Savait-il seulement comment réagir ? Lorsque Carol croisa son regard, il détourna la tête, sans doute pour cacher sa gêne, et chercha son paquet de cigarette dans sa poche de veste. Il en sortit une, la mit entre ses lèvres et l'alluma avec un briquet. Au bout de quelques minutes, Carol lui dit doucement :

« Merci Daryl...

-De quoi ? Fit-il toujours sans la regarder.

-Pour Sofia.

-Ah, ça...

-Je t'en suis très reconnaissante.

-Ouais, de rien, répondit-il, gêné.

-Tu peux être tellement généreux quand tu le veux... Je me demande pourquoi tu ne veux pas le montrer...

-C'est bon, arrête !

-Tu vois ! Pourquoi tu t'énerve alors que je te fait des compliments ? »

Daryl souffla et se tourna carrément dos à elle. Carol reprit :

« Tu as peur de quelque chose ?

-Ta gueule. »

Ces derniers mots firent extrêmement mal à Carol. Elle voulait juste l'aider, de la même manière dont lui même l'aidait en ce moment. Elle avait pensé pouvoir parler avec lui comme elle aurait parlé à un fils. Mais il la rejetait. A cette pensée, elle sentit à nouveau les larmes monter à ses yeux, et elle se cacha la tête dans ses mains pour pleurer. Daryl se retourna en entendant les sanglots étouffés qu'elle émettait. Il hésita quelques instants, puis se retourna pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Carol remarqua son indifférence entre deux sanglots, et se leva pour le faire réagir. Il n'en fut rien. Il resta dos tourné à elle, tirant de temps à autre une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Contrariée, elle fit demi-tour et partit vers les autres tentes tout en se demandant tristement si elle ne l'avait pas mal jugé. Après tout, peut-être était-il véritablement insensible à sa détresse.

Néanmoins, si Carol avait été face à Daryl, elle aurait pu le voir mordiller anxieusement sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle partait. Puis, il éteignit sa cigarette sur la terre sèche en jurant à voix basse. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de la peine, mais elle l'avait énervé avec ses grands airs. Il entendit une voix dire derrière lui :

« Entre elle et Emilie, vous n'avez pas l'air très doué avec les femmes. »

Daryl se retourna brusquement et il vit l'une des fille d'Hershel, la plus âgée, qui le scrutait dans l'obscurité. Il ne se souvenait pas de son prénom. D'ailleurs, il n'avait appris son existence que lorsqu'elle avait pris la défense de sa copine punk psychopathe, et l'avait presque oublié jusqu'alors. Il se leva et mima un air blasé tout en disant :

« Ça y est ? T'as finis de torcher l'cul de tes putains de canassons fillette ? »

La jeune Greene sembla sur le point de répliquer violemment, mais se repris.

« Mon père a raison. Vous êtes complètement taré.

-C'est pour ça que t'es venue ? Répliqua t-il.

-Non. Je cherche Émilie.

-Connais pas.

-Rappelez vous, la fille qui vous a mis une raclée tout à l'heure. Ça vous revient ? Fit-elle en voyant Daryl faire une grimace.

-Ouais, j'vois bien sa tête.

-Elle a disparue.

-Pas mon problème. Au moins elle viendra pas me faire chier comme certains... »

Maggie le foudroya du regard et lança :

« Mon père et moi avons de bonnes raisons de penser que vous y êtes pour quelque chose, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Vous n'auriez pas voulu vous venger par hasard ? »

Daryl ricana dans sa barbe. Les insinuations de la jeune fille lui semblait ridicules. Il n'était pas idiot à ce point, s'il avait voulu se venger il aurait trouver un moyen bien plus subtile que de faire disparaître la personne directement.

Maggie le jugea du regard. Elle tonna :

« Si vous savez quelque chose, dites-le !

-Hey, fit Daryl, j'comprend que ça t'plaise de jouer l'apprentie flic, mais j'y suis pour rien. Ta copine a du partir s'pendre à un arbre...

-Je vous rappelle que vous êtes chez mon père et que...

-Gnagnagna... Alors j'veux voir ton père, pas toi.

-Il vous attend à la maison. »

Daryl soupira et se dirigea vers la maison d'Hershel d'un pas déterminé. Il devait convaincre le groupe qu'il n'avait rien fait à la gamine, car il n'était pas sur que le vieux le croirait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait fugué, de toute façon il avait passé sa journée dans les bois à tuer des écureuils. Il était ensuite revenu chez le vieux et... Il s'en souvenait ! Il avait croisé la jeune fille alors qu'elle sortait de la maison. Toujours avec son petit air supérieur, elle l'avait presque bousculé pour sortir. Il avait été surpris qu'elle ne lui dise rien quand il avait croisé son regard. Elle aurait du s'énerver contre lui de nouveau...

Tandis qu'il arrivait près du porche, il aperçut le gamin français tout boutonneux, assis sur le fauteuil à bascule. Il l'avait entendu parler à Rick lorsqu'ils étaient chez Hershel. Le pauvre gosse arrivait à peine à aligner deux mots, et quand il les prononçait, c'était avec un accent horrible. Daryl passa devant l'adolescent sans lui accorder un regard. Le garçon avait l'air proche de cette Émilie, ce qui en faisait un potentiel accusateur. Il pensait sans doute qu'il l'avait tué... Daryl ouvrit un peu trop brutalement la porte, faisant sonner un carillon, et il s'engouffra dans la maison.

Merwan avait discrètement suivi des yeux l'homme qui était passé devant lui. Il avait tout de suite reconnu le motard qu'Émilie avait frappé (il avait suivi la scène de loin). Il l'avait ensuite revu lorsqu'ils étaient réunis pour l'annonciation de la mort d'Otis : il avait presque heurté Émilie lorsqu'il était entré, puis il était resté debout auprès de Rick comme un garde du corps. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot de la soirée, et Merwan se souvint qu'il l'avait regardé bizarrement quand il avait été discuter un peu avec Rick dans un effort inhabituel de sociabilité. Le leader de l'autre groupe l'avait écouté avec bienveillance, il avait aidé le jeune garçon à trouver ses mots, le rectifiant parfois. Il lui avait aussi promis de lui présenter Carl, son fils, une fois que celui-ci serait remis de sa blessure. Enfin, il lui avait serré la main avec un sourire paternel. Durant toute leur conversation le motard, Daryl, n'avait pas cessé de dévisager Merwan. Puis, il avait quitté la pièce discrètement.

xxxxxxx

Émilie s'élança à travers le pré, suivie par Sofia. Conformément aux instructions que l'étudiante lui avait donné, la petite fille ne la quitta pas d'une semelle, marchant presque sur ses pas. Enfin, elles arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée de la maison abandonnée qui était grande ouverte. La jeune fille hésita à s'y engouffrer. Il était fort possible que les propriétaires aient été zombifiés à l'intérieur, ou même que d'autres soient rentrés après. La porte ne semblait pas avoir été forcée d'une quelconque manière, mais Émilie remarqua dans l'entrée des traces de boue. Ou de sang. La petite fille derrière elle lui chuchota :

« Il n'y a personne ici. Je suis déjà venue. »

Émilie lui sourit et s'engouffra prudemment dans la maison. Il y faisait encore plus sombre qu'à l'extérieur, si bien qu'on ne voyait absolument pas où l'on allait. Emilie sortit son iPhone de sa poche et alluma l'application de lampe torche. Sa batterie allait sans doute y passer, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle découvrit à la lumière de son portable un couloir menant sans doute aux pièces principales. Le papier peint avait été arraché des murs, eux même transpercés par des éclats de balles. Aucun doute : les résidents avaient lutté. D'un geste de main, Sofia indiqua l'escalier en bois à la droite d'Émilie. La petite fille le monta sans hésiter, et l'étudiante dû la suivre bien que cet endroit ne lui inspira pas confiance. Chaque marche grinça horriblement fort sous son poids, si bien qu'elle eu peur d'avertir les morts-vivants qui pouvaient se trouver ici. L'avantage par contre était qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait monter sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

Elle déboucha sur un autre couloir, un peu plus grand, et qui donnait sur trois portes. Sofia se faufila par la deuxième. Émilie entra et découvrit une chambre d'enfant. Plusieurs mobiles colorés pendaient au plafond et les mur était recouverts d'un papier peint sur lequel était dessinées des petites voitures bleues. La pièce était meublée d'un lit d'enfant aux couvertures défaites, d'une commode, d'un tapis de jeu et d'une penderie. C'était ici que Sofia venait de se glisser. Elle était à moitié allongée sous les vêtements qui pendaient aux cintres et qui la dissimulait. Autour d'elle, plusieurs boites de raviolis vides étaient éparpillées. Émilie dit à Sofia :

« T'es certaine que cet endroit est sûr ? »

La petite fille acquiesça de la tête.

« Ne bouge pas. », lui ordonna Émilie.

Elle sortit de la chambre et alla ouvrir la porte voisine. C'était la chambre des parents, avec un grand lit et plusieurs photos accrochées au mur. Émilie s'approcha. La plupart des cadres montraient les photos d'un petit garçon métisse, en train de souffler des bougies, sur les genoux de son grand-père, en train de faire un bisou à un petit chiot, en train de rire... Émilie fouilla rapidement quelques tiroirs puis sortit. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la troisième porte, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Elle pensait à défoncer la porte lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Comme un raclement.

Avec son portable dans une main et sa machette dans l'autre, elle entreprit de descendre les marches le plus silencieusement possible. Une fois en bas, elle pris le couloir et arriva dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, excepté de gros asticots blancs qui grouillaient sur un reste de poulet. Émilie trouva un cabas de course posé par terre et elle l'enfila sur son coude. Puis, elle ouvrit plusieurs placards pour se servir dans ce qu'elle pourrait trouver. Elle ramassa un paquet de spéculos, une bouteille d'eau, un sachet de café et plusieurs petites boites de conserve, qu'elle mit dans le sac. Elle vit aussi des bouteilles de coca dans un coin, mais elle se dit qu'elle reviendrait les chercher après. C'est alors qu'un autre bruit retentit dans la pièce d'à coté.

Emilie posa son sac de provision sur la table, et brandit fermement sa machette. Elle avança le long du couloir, presque collée au mur. Quand soudain, une chose la renversa lourdement. Elle poussa un cri en se débattant, la lumière du portable dans sa main s'agitant n'importe où sur les murs. Cette chose qui l'écrasait était vivante. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux pâles, presque blancs, à quelques centimètres des siens, et de sa bouche qui cherchait à mordre sa gorge dégoulinait de la bave écarlate, qui tombait sur son cou. La chose la voulait. Dans un ultime effort, elle le repoussa violemment, se releva et lui ouvrit la boite crânienne en deux. Elle soupira de soulagement, et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le salon, elle se souvint d'une chose importante. Elle s'agenouilla et trancha de sa machette l'auriculaire du zombie qui gisait à terre, qu'elle glissa dans sa poche arrière avec une grimace de dégoût. La peau du doigt était froide et humide, comme un bout de pain moisi qui serait resté dehors trop longtemps.

Émilie alla ensuite dans le salon, une grande pièce moderne qui avait du être confortable. Elle fouilla plusieurs tiroirs et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait : une carte de la région.

xxxxxxx

Cela faisait presque une heure que Hershel, Maggie, Patricia et Steve interrogeaient Daryl. Celui-ci était assis sur une chaise, son arbalète posée sur ses jambes, et les jugeant de son regard d'acier. Il répondait à chaque question par monosyllabes. Rick et Dale s'étaient improvisés comme étant ses avocats qui le défendaient avec ferveur. Au bout d'un moment, il y eu un silence durant lequel Daryl laissa échapper un profond soupir.

Steve se planta debout face à lui et le toisa. Le pilote portait son éternel uniforme de commandant de bord, tout comme les autres membres des groupes qui mettaient tout les jours les même vêtements. Mais étrangement, les siens ne semblaient pas trop abîmés, seule la chemise était un peu sale. Sur son veston était toujours accrochée l'épinglette qui représentait deux ailes d'oiseaux déployées, indiquant qu'il était pilote. Il tonna :

« Je sais que vous lui avez fait quelque chose ! Vous êtes un salaud, un... Raaah ! Comment avez vous osé vous en prendre à une fille sans défense ? Hein ? Regardez-le, Hershel, il est coupable ! Il a tué Émilie ! Je demande qu'on le condamne à mort !

- J'l'ai pas tué... »

Steve l'attrapa violemment par le bras, comme pour le relever. Daryl eu un mouvement de recul. Son corps entier se crispa, et il posa la main sur son couteau de chasse accroché à sa ceinture.

« J'aime pas qu'on me touche, grogna t-il.

-Rassure toi, moi non plus j'aime pas te toucher sale yankee. »

Daryl dégagea son bras et foudroya Steve du regard. Rick, qui voyait les choses s'envenimer, intervint :

« Écoutez. Nous n'avons aucune preuve que Daryl ait fait quoi que ce soit. Et il y a ce que l'on appelle la présomption d'innocence dans ce pays...

-Quel pays ? Répondit Steve. Il n'y a plus d'État, plus de tribunaux ! Qui se soucie encore d'appliquer la loi ?

- Vous êtes fou ! S'écria Dale. Vous voulez donc une exécution sommaire sans que nous sachions s'il est coupable ? Peut-être n'y a t-il plus d'État, mais il reste les lois naturelles. Le fait qu'on ne condamne pas un homme injustement, par exemple ! »

Steve répliqua :

« Nous ne pourrons de toute façon jamais rien prouver, mais avouez que cet homme est probablement le coupable. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un m'a raconté le passé assez... chaotique... de son frère, Merle Dixon (il jeta un regard à Glenn qui se mit à rougir). Ce garçon a du sang de criminel... »

Dale attrapa Daryl qui s'apprêtait à en venir aux mains. Il tenta de le calmer, mais le motard attrapa son arbalète et la braqua sur Steve :

« Parle encore une seule fois d'mon frère, et j'te donne à bouffer aux rôdeurs. »

Steve ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, mais la vue de l'arbalète lui en ôta toute envie. Il se rétracta un peu plus loin en grommelant. Les autres échangèrent des regards embarrassés, et au bout de quelques secondes Dale reprit :

« On n'est même pas sûr qu'Émilie soit décédée à l'heure qu'il est. Je pense que nous devrions attendre un peu, et que certains d'entre nous devraient partir à sa recherche.

-Bonne idée ! S'exclama Rick, soulagé. Nous commenceront demain. »

Hershel les regarda, et soupira :

« Très bien. Si vous la retrouvez, et que vous prouvez l'innocence de Monsieur Dixon nous vous laisserons tranquilles. En revanche, si vous n'avez aucune preuve... je vous demanderai de quitter ma propriété.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Steve. Vous laisseriez s'échapper un assassin ? »

Un homme, qui était jusqu'ici resté caché dans l'obscurité d'un coin de la pièce s'avança parmi eux. La mâchoire serrée, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux, Shane annonça sous les regards médusés de son groupe :

« Non. S'il est coupable, nous l'exécuterons. »

xxxxxxxxxxx

« Pourquoi ?! »

Rick avait pris Shane à part dans une autre pièce, après que celui-ci n'ait suggéré de tuer Daryl . Tout les membres avaient été choqués par sa proposition, comme s'il les avaient trahi dans ses choix. Rick repris :

« Daryl est notre équipier. Jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS nous ne le tuerons. C'est un type bien. Il a fait beaucoup de choses pour nous, il a cherché Sofia, il nous a défendu.

-C'est un meurtrier. Je n'ai aucune tolérance pour ces gens là.

-Ce n'est pas lui !

-On en sait rien. Moi, je préfère protéger mes arrières plutôt que risquer de me prendre un coup de couteau dans le dos. Regarde son frère...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Shane ? »

L'ancien policier le dévisagea et éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Ce qui m'arrive, Rick ? Je vit dans un monde qui part en couille. Alors, tu vois, j'essaye de survivre. Tu devrais commencer à t'y mettre toi aussi... »

xxxxxxxxx

Daryl était assis sous le porche, en train de fumer une cigarette. Sa main était agitée de tremblements incontrôlables à chaque fois qu'il la portait à sa bouche, ce qui l'énerva. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était anxieux. Certes, Shane l'avait trahi, mais il aurait dû n'en n'avoir rien à faire après tout...

Dale sortit de la maison et vint le rejoindre. Sans aucun détour, il lui demanda :

« Tu l'as tué ?

-Nan. Elle m'a presque cassé l'nez, mais j'lui ait rien fait. »

Il hésita quelques instant avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme et de lui dire droit dans les yeux :

« Je l'jure. »

* * *

Bon, ce chapitre est pas non plus très marrant, mais il est important. Vous pouvez laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Bises et bonne semaine !


	7. La traque

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde !

Le septième chapitre est là mes amis, toujours plus beau, toujours plus long, toujours plus gore ! (enfin pas trop quand même) Comme je l'ai dis, je vais poster assez vite pendant les vacances, mais pas régulièrement.

Là ça va aller jusqu'à mi-juillet parce que je suis chez ma mamie, donc j'ai le temps d'écrire. Mais y aura un break de 3 semaines parce que je pars avec papa et maman en Irlande, et ensuite encore un break de deux semaines mi-août vu que je vais faire un chantier archéologique avec mes copains ! Pour la rentrée, je peux pas vous dire. J'aurais peut-être une tonne de boulot à cause du bac. Ou peut-être pas.

Bref, maintenant que vous connaissez le programme passionnant de mes vacances, un petit mot aux lecteurs: MERCI !

Après ce petit mot aux lecteurs, voici les réponses aux reviews:

**Emy0708** : Ahaha surprenant qu'elle soit vivante hein ! Mais va t-elle le rester ? A part ça, c'est sûr qu'Emilie n'est pas une froussarde (la plupart du temps... ) comme Merwan et Beth. C'est sûr que toute cette histoire a dû bien énerver Daryl. Et sa va pas s'arranger de sitôt... Merci pour ta review, comme toujours ça me fait super plaisir que tu prenne le temps de commenter ! (et à la vitesse de la lumière !) Juste au risque de passer pour une grosse inculte... ça veut dire quoi VLS ? J'aurai dit **V**ole **L**oin **S**ofia, mais c'est pas ça j'imagine...

**Bee: **Merci ! Sofia a apparemment été la grosse surprise de ce chapitre, tant mieux ;) Bonne question: la trame de l'histoire ne sera pas du tout la même. L'intervention d'Emilie et de son groupe a en effet tout chamboulé ! Dans un sens, tant mieux...

**EnoraSanoraShow**: Hiii tu me fais rougir ^^ Merci de ta review ! C'est sûr que niveau pratique, ce site c'est de la m*rde. J'ai dû mettre une semaine avant de comprendre comment on ajoutait un chapitre :o En fait, je suis allée sur un mode d'emploi en français, quand tu tape sur google "fanfiction mode d'emploi". Je serai vraiment ravie que tu traduise cette histoire ! Ce serai un grand honneur ^^ tiens moi au courant ;)

Sur ce, voici l'histoire en elle même, qui je l'espère, vous distraira. Je remercie d'avance ceux qui auront la gentillesse de laisser une petite review, soyez sûr que j'y répondrai !

PS: Sur les conseils d'**Innocens**, j'ai signalé le dialogue en français des personnage par une mise en italique. Les dialogues anglais restent normaux !

* * *

**Chapitre 7: La traque**

« Je me suis cachée dans cette maison... j'avais peur que les monstres qui me poursuivaient me trouvent, je suis restée presque un jour entier dans le placard... Et puis... Quand il a fait jour, j'ai été dans la cuisine... Pour trouver à manger... Et encore un jour après, j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier mon nom dehors. J'ai crû que c'était maman... Je suis sortis en courant, mais j'ai vu personne. Il y a deux monstres qui sont arrivés vers moi, alors je suis montée dans un arbre.

-Tu es restée combien de temps là-haut ?

-Longtemps. Ils... Ils étaient en bas. Les... »

Sofia pencha sa tête en avant et éclata en sanglot. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient devant sont visage en mèches sales. Grâce à la lumière blafarde de son téléphone, Émilie pouvait voir que la peau de ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur était très pâle, presque translucide. La pauvre petite fille devait être apeurée. La jeune française posa une main sur son épaule, et lui dit d'une voix rassurante :

« Je suis là maintenant. J'ai vu ta maman et tes amis, ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour toi. Nous allons les retrouver... D'accord ?

-Oui... »

Émilie lui sourit et du revers de sa main essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. La petite fille attrapa une vieille poupée qui gisait à côté de la penderie, puis elle la serra contre sa poitrine tout en tentant de trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans le petit espace avant de fermer les yeux.

Émilie s'assit contre la penderie. Il lui fallait rester vigilante cette nuit, sa vie et celle de Sofia en dépendaient. Elle sortit du sac de course la bouteille d'eau, à laquelle elle ajouta le café moulu. Elle secoua ensuite la bouteille, puis l'ouvrit et porta le goulot à sa bouche. Le goût était horrible. Tout en se forçant à ne pas tout recracher, elle en avala dix gorgées. Au moins, cela la tiendrait éveillée.

Alors qu'elle pensait que Sofia dormait, elle entendit la petite fille à moitié éveillée murmurer :

« Madame... Est-ce que tout ça est un rêve ? »

La jeune femme hésita avant de répondre doucement :

« Oui... Dors, Sofia... »

xxxxxx

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever à l'horizon, Rick et son équipe, ainsi que celle du groupe d'Hershel étaient déjà réunis devant la ferme. Merwan, bien qu'il ne participait guère aux opérations, se tenait près de Rick et observait l'organisation des recherches. Sur le capot d'une voiture était étalée une carte que Hershel leur avait donné, et sur laquelle figuraient la frontière de la forêt, les dénivelés, les rivières, les lacs... Tout qui leurs permettrait de chercher Émilie et Sofia. Car si leur but principal était bien de retrouver la jeune française pour innocenter Daryl, celui-ci et Carol avaient insisté pour intégrer la zone de recherche de Sofia dans leur battue.

Après avoir briefé tout le monde, Rick annonça les équipes de deux :

« Shane sera avec Steve, Patricia avec Daryl et moi, Maggie avec T-dog et Glenn avec Andrea. On part dans un quart d'heure.»

Ils approuvèrent tous d'un signe de tête, puis se dispersèrent pour finir de se préparer. Merwan resta près de Rick qui repliait la carte, et en profita pour lui demander anxieusement dans un anglais haché :

« Vous pouvoir trouver bien Émilie ?

-Je l'espère, Merwan, répondit lentement Rick, tu sais, maintenant on est plus sûr de rien... Mais je pense qu'il faut garder espoir. Pour Émilie, et pour Sofia. »

L'adolescent remit nerveusement ses lunettes en place. Il s'inquiétait pour Émilie, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Il se sentait un peu perdu sans elle. Cependant, il se rendait compte que bien qu'il s'agissait de la personne dont il était le plus proche dans le groupe, il ne savait presque rien d'elle, de sa vie d'avant. Elle lui avait raconté de nombreuses anecdotes pendant qu'ils moissonnaient ensemble, ce qui faisait qu'il connaissait sa vie par bribes.

Il savait ainsi qu'elle avait un frère, Charlie, qui une fois lui avait mit du chewing-gum dans son casque de vélo. Lorsqu'elle avait été chez la coiffeuse pour que celle-ci lui détache le casque de ses cheveux, elle avait pleuré car elle lui avait annoncé qu'il faudrait couper court.

Elle prenait également le métro tout les matins pour aller à l'université. Cela, il le savait car elle lui avait raconté la manière dont ses parents l'avait disputé quand elle avait invité un couple de sans-abri croisé dans un wagon, à dîner.

Il ne la connaissait que par ces petites histoires, sans connaître vraiment les protagonistes qui les peuplaient. Son frère, était-il plus jeune ou plus vieux qu'elle ? Était-il gentil ? Jouait-il d'un instrument ? Et ses parents, que faisaient-ils comme métier ?

Alors que Merwan réfléchissait sur sa relation avec Émilie, il vit Beth accompagnée d'un jeune homme s'approcher de Rick et de lui. Elle fit un signe de main amicale à l'adolescent, et dit en s'adressant à Rick :

« Je vous présente Jimmy, mon copain. Jimmy, voici Rick Grimes.

-Salut, sympa votre chapeau ! Fit le jeune homme en riant nerveusement.

-Merci.

-Et voici Merwan, le français dont je t'avais parlé. » ajouta Beth.

Jimmy se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager de la tête aux pieds. Il échangea un regard avec Beth, et sembla se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Alors ça te manque pas trop les cuisses de grenouilles et les baguettes ? », lança t-il comme s'il avait trouvé la blague du siècle.

Merwan vit Beth rigoler poliment, et Rick esquisser un sourire. Cependant, il n'avait pour sa part pas compris un traître mot de ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme, excepté le mot « baguette » en fin de phrase. Il pensa qu'il devait s'agir d'une blague de mauvais goût, et se contenta donc de faire un grand sourire métallique à l'autre adolescent, qui pouffa de rire.

Beth fit un pas vers Rick, et lui demanda :

« Jimmy aimerait bien vous accompagner pour chercher Émilie et Sofia. Il a fait du scoutisme, il n'y a aucun danger qu'il se perde.

-Et ton père, il est d'accord ?

-Oui, oui... lança rapidement Beth. Il a dit oui.

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucun problème à ce qu'il vienne. A condition qu'il fasse ce que je lui dirai. »

Le jeune homme trépigna sur place.

« Oh oui ! Vous inquiétez pas, ferais tout ce que vous voulez !

-Très bien. On part dans douze minutes. »

Rick s'en alla vers la maison avec la carte sous le bras, tandis que Merwan lança un regard interrogatif à Beth. La jeune fille lui expliqua en français :

« _Jimmy va accompagner l'équipe pour leurs recherches._

_-Sérieux ? Et... je peux venir aussi ? _»

Merwan regretta instantanément d'avoir demander cela. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller se frotter aux rôdeurs, et cela même pour une bonne cause ! Pourtant, le fait qu'un autre garçon de son âge y aille tandis que lui restait à poireauter à la ferme lui paraissait injuste. Discriminatoire. Lui aussi avait le droit de prouver sa vaillance. Et ce n'était pas parce que ce Jimmy avait une tête de plus que lui qu'il se laisserait humilier !

Beth lui répondit en souriant :

« _Je pense pas que ça te plaise vraiment. De toute façon, mon père voudra pas te laisser partir vu qu'il a prévu un autre travail pour toi._

-_Ah. C'est quoi ?_

_-Aller chercher les œufs au poulailler._ »

Émilie n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, sans doute grâce au paquet de café qu'elle avait entièrement fini. Aucun mort-vivant n'avait pointé le bout de son nez, ce qu'elle estima être un bon signe pour le reste des opérations. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si nombreux que ça à traîner par ici.

Elle réveilla doucement Sofia qui était allongée dans la penderie. La petite fille ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'étira. Émilie lui sourit et lui tendit le paquet de spéculos.

« Bonjour Sofia. Tiens, mange. Tu dois prendre des forces pour aujourd'hui.

-Merci. » murmura la petite fille en prenant un gâteau.

Émilie attendit patiemment qu'elle ai finit avant de se lever. Elle attrapa sa machette posée contre le mir et ouvrit prudemment la porte de la chambre. Le couloir était vide, et la lumière qui arrivait sur les murs par une fenêtre au bout donnait une impression de tranquillité. Comme si ce jour était un jour comme les autres, de début d'automne. Et que cette maison était toujours habitée.

Émilie se retourna vers Sofia, et l'invita à la suivre. La petite fille lui attrapa la main alors qu'elle s'engageait dans les escaliers grinçants. La porte d'entrée était restée ouverte mais aucun zombie n'était entré. Émilie aperçut un rat se faufiler dehors un peu avant elles. Le seul signe d'une vie quelconque, avec le chants des oiseaux qui était sur le toit. Devant elles, dans la prairie, il n'y avait ni rôdeurs ni tout autre chose de suspect.

Émilie décida de prendre le sentier qu'elle avait repéré la veille. L'étude de la carte de la région lui avait appris que le seul chemin qui traversait la forêt menait à une route de campagne, qui elle même menait à une nationale qui passait près de chez Hershel.

Elles passèrent toutes les deux devant les cadavres des morts-vivants que la jeune fille avait dépecé la veille. Oui, dépecé était bien le mot. Des bras, des jambes, des morceaux non-identifiables de chair pourrie gisaient dans tout les sens sur l'herbe, preuves qu'Émilie avait frappé un peu n'importe où. Il fallait dire que l'expérience lui manquait : elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais eu l'occasion de massacrer quelqu'un à la machette.

Tout en marchant, Sofia lui demanda :

« C'est les autres qui vous ont envoyé me chercher ?

-Non, à la base je me suis perdue parce que j'ai voulu aller me promener, pour lâcher un peu la pression.

-Faut dire que c'est pas très intelligent, fit-elle sur un air de leçon. Mais pourquoi ?

- Un de mes ami est mort. »

La petite fille se tendit, et sa main se resserra légèrement sur celle d'Émilie.

« Comment... il est mort, votre ami ? »

Émilie sentit sa gorge devenir sèche. La mort d'Otis lui avait laissé une blessure qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier en s'éloignant de la ferme.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Il était partit chercher des médicaments pour Carl, car il l'avait blessé accidentellement. Non, t'inquiète pas, ajouta t-elle prestement en voyant la fillette prendre un air affolé, Carl va bien. Mais mon ami a dû se faire mordre, et il est... mort.

-Mon père s'est aussi fait mordre. »

Émilie hocha la tête mais garda le silence. Elles étaient arrivé sur le chemin et désormais le parcouraient en faisant attention au moindre bruit suspect.

xxxxx

« Émilie ! »

La jeune fille se stoppa net lorsqu'elle entendit une voix lointaine l'appeler. Une voix d'homme, grave mais qui portait bien dans les sous-bois. Elle hésita à répondre. Elle savait que si elle faisait cela, tout les morts-vivants des alentours seraient alertés de sa présence.

Sofia avait aussi entendu l'appelle, et elle s'écria joyeusement :

« C'est eux ! Ils nous ont retrouvé !

-Oui... »

La jeune étudiante prit alors une grande inspiration, et hurla le plus fort possible :

« ON EST LA ! »

Au bout de quelques secondes :

« Où ça, là ?

-SUR LE CHEMIN !

-Quel chemin ?

-BOUGEZ PAS, ON VOUS REJOINS ! »

Émilie entraîna Sofia vers la direction de la voix. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure tant elle était heureuse qu'ils soient venus la chercher. L'homme cria de nouveau :

« C'est qui 'on' ?!

-JE SUIS AVEC SOFIA ! »

Une autre voix d'homme résonna, mais cette fois dans une autre direction.

« C'est Andréa qui a parlé ? Hurla t-il.

-Non ! C'était Émilie ! Répondit la première voix. Elle a trouvé Sofia !

-Quoi ?

-Je dis, elle a trouvé Sofia !

-Ah ok !

-Dites aux autres de rentrer !

-Je sais ...a où... sont !

-Hein ?

-Je sais pas où ils sont bordel !

-C'est qui ?

-C'est Shane !

-Et Jimmy ! Ajouta une voix éraillée.

-C'est qui lui ?!

-Un gamin qui commence à me soûler. Mais c'est pas Rick, là ?

-Nan c'est T-dog !

-Ils sont où les autres, putain ?! Les talkies-walkies marchent pas ! Rick ! Andrea ! Daryl !

-Tu veux quoi connard ?! Hurla une nouvelle voix.

-Hein ? C'était qui ça ?

-C'est moi, Rick !

-T'es taré mec ! Pourquoi tu m'appelle connard ?!

-Ça c'était Daryl, on est ensemble !

-Bon, ramenez-vous on rentre ! On les a trouvé !

-Qui ça ?

-Bah Émilie et Sofia !

-Qui ?!

-Mais fermez-la ! Hurla une voix de femme. Vous allez attirer les rôdeurs !

-Andrea ! C'est pas trop tôt !

-Pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec elle, vos gueules !

-Ok ! Pas la peine de s'énerver !

Émilie aperçut enfin la silhouette d'un homme entre les arbres, un peu plus loin. Elle avança avec Sofia derrière elle, et tomba sur un homme noir de peau, chauve et plutôt corpulent, avec à coté de lui Maggie en train d'essayer de parler dans un talkie-walkie. Lorsqu'il les vit, il laissa échapper un « Enfin » soulagé, puis donna un coup de coude à Maggie. Celle-ci leva la tête vers Émilie, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle sembla hésiter, avant de se précipiter sur la jeune française pour une joyeuse accolade.

« Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi ! Et mon père aussi ! Et Beth, Patricia... Tout le monde en fait !

-C'est sûr que tu nous a donné du fil à retordre, ajouta l'homme de sa voix grave.

-Ah oui, je te présente T-dog. Il fait partit du groupe de Rick.

-Enchantée ! Parla enfin Émilie.

-Ouais, pareil. Tu sais que par ta faute, notre pote a failli se faire décapiter ?

-Qui ? Pourquoi ? »

Maggie lui répondit :

-On pensait que c'était Daryl qui t'avais assassiné, vu que vous vous étiez disputé... »

Emilie resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle devait être la réaction appropriée... Ils pensaient qu'on l'avait assassiné ! La jeune fille eu un rire nerveux, et balbutia :

« Hum, non... En fait... euh... j'avais besoin de prendre l'air... »

Elle vit une expression sévère se peindre sur le visage de Maggie et de T-dog, et elle eu honte. Elle se rendit compte que sa réaction face à la mort d'Otis avait été puérile : Elle était partie, comme ça, sans laisser de message. Pas un seul instant elle n'avait pensé aux conséquences qu'aurait sa fugue sur le groupe.

Maggie sembla remarquer sa gêne car elle abandonna son air de reproche pour un léger sourire.

« Enfin, l'important c'est que tu sois saine et sauve. Et le bon côté des choses, c'est que tu as retrouvé la fille de Carol ! Fit-elle en semblant remarquer la petite fille intimidée.

-Oui...

-Bon, intervint T-dog, le mieux ce serai que on y aille maintenant, avec un peu de chance on sera rentrés pour le déjeuner.

-C'est vrai, approuva Maggie. »

T-dog, Emilie et Sofia suivirent alors Maggie qui marchait d'un pas décidé, comme si elle savait exactement où elle allait malgré l'absence de chemin. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de se promener ici, avant que tout cela n'arrive. Émilie, qui tenait toujours la main de Sofia, pensa à lui demander, mais se ravisa. Elle se tourna plutôt vers T-dog et dit ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur :

« T-dog... Je suis... désolée. J'aurais pas dû partir, j'ai été vraiment bête. C'est à cause de tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers jours...

-Je t'en veux pas, lui assura t-il avec un sourire, mais je pourrait peut-être pas en dire de même pour certaines personnes...

-Ils vont tous me détester.

-Nan, pas tous. Juste certains. Daryl te déteste déjà, Shane va sûrement t'en vouloir et ton copain pilote aussi, mais je crois que les autres seront contents de te revoir... Après tout, même si t'as pas mal foutu la merde, t'a aussi ramené Sofia saine et sauve. »

xxxxx

Depuis qu'il avait ses chevaux, c'est à dire au moins depuis trente ans, Hershel prenait soin d'examiner chacun le plus souvent possible. Il vivait avec la crainte que l'un d'entre eux ne tombe malade. Il se faisait assister de sa fille, Beth, qui savait calmer l'animal durant l'examen.

L'épidémie n'avait rien changé aux vieilles habitudes de l'homme, et en cette fin de matinée,ils avaient sortit un des cheval de l'écurie, un mustang alezan, pour lui faire subir un examen de routine.

Alors que Beth le tenait, elle aperçut au loin Merwan qui se baladait autour de la grange, tenant un ridicule panier tressé au coude. L'adolescent devait chercher les œufs que les poules avaient la fâcheuse habitude de pondre n'importe où sur la propriété. Beth connaissait bien cela. Elle-même, quand elle était petite, aidait ses parents à les chercher. C'était comme un jeu. Ces bestioles pouvaient aussi bien laisser leurs ovules sur le toit de la maison, que dans un buisson de ronces où personne n'aurait pensé à aller. C'était ensuite à eux de se casser la tête pour les trouver.

Elle vit le jeune français tenter de faire coulisser la lourde porte de la grange, et retint un cri.

« Papa ! »

Hershel, qui était penché sur une patte de l'animal, se releva et suivi du regard ce que désignait sa fille. Une violente décharge électrique sembla le parcourir. Il laissa tomber ses outils et appela l'adolecent :

« Merwan ! Pas ici ! »

Celui-ci se tourna vers eux et esquissa un haussement d'épaules. Hershel leva un doigt, et le remua dans un signe négatif, ce que sembla comprendre le français puisqu'il s'éloigna de la grange pour chercher ailleurs.

Hershel soupira, et se remit à sa tâche. Au bout d'un moment, il dit à sa fille :

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allé à l'église.

-C'est vrai, papa.

-Demain c'est dimanche, je pense qu'on devrait s'y rendre. Même si on ne retrouve pas Émilie, on priera pour elle.

-Tu as des nouvelles du révérend Thomas ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, mais vu qu'il ne nous rend plus visite...

-Ah...

-Oui. »

Après quelques minutes, Beth reprit :

« Tu sais que Merwan et Émilie veulent observer les cellules d'un malade au microscope ?

-Non, vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-Ils veulent découvrir pourquoi ils sont comme ça, fit la jeune fille enthousiaste, Tu te rend compte ? S'ils trouvent un remède !

-Mmm.

-On pourrait soigner tout le monde ! La vie redeviendrai comme avant et...

-Beth, souffla t-il, alors qu'il était en train de retirer un cailloux coincé dans le sabot du cheval.

-Oui papa ?

-Écoute, les meilleurs scientifiques travaillent en ce moment sur ça. Dans quelques mois, on aura sûrement trouvé le remède, et je ne pense pas que ce soit deux gamins qui puissent y arriver. Enfin... Si ça les amusent...

-Mais imagine que ce soit eux ! Une fois tout le monde soignés, ils auraient un prix Nobel... Au moins ! »

Elle sautait presque d'excitation, ce qui entraîna un mouvement de recul du cheval.

« Oh, tout doux, l'apaisa Hershel.

-Regarde Steve Jobs, il a bien bricolé le premier mac dans son garage !

-Oui, Beth, oui. »

Tandis que sur la demande de son père, Beth rentra le mustang dans son écurie, le vieil homme aperçut un groupe sortir de la lisière de la forêt. Il plissa les yeux et mit sa main en visière pour mieux les voir. Il s'agissait de Maggie suivie d'un membre du groupe de Rick, d'une petite fille inconnue et... d'Émilie. Vivante.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du vieil homme tandis qu'ils approchaient. Il appela Beth, qui vint à ses côtés. Alors qu'ils étaient encore à une bonne dizaine de mètres, Maggie prit la parole pour dire ce qui était évident :

« On a trouvé Émilie et Sofia ! »

Hershel fit à peine attention à elle, et se dirigea presque automatiquement vers Émilie dans l'intention de la saluer par une accolade. Il sembla toute fois se retenir au dernier moment, et il fronça ses épais sourcils dans une tentative d'afficher une mine sévère.

« Que s'est-il donc passé ? Hein, jeune fille ?

-Je me suis perdue...

-Tient donc ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dit à tous de ne pas partir seul dans la forêt ?

-Pardon Hershel...

-C'est pas à moi à qui il faut que tu présente tes excuses ! Tu les feras à toutes les personnes qui sont partit te chercher. Et aussi à... comment s'appelle t-il ? Celui que l'on pensait être le coupable ?

-Daryl, répondit T-Dog de sa voix grave.

-Oui voilà. Tu iras faire tes excuses à Daryl.

-Rah, non ! Pas lui ! S'exclama Émilie.

-Pas de discutions !

-Mais...

_-Émilie ! T'es là !_

La jeune fille se retourna en entendant la voix de Merwan. Celui-ci semblait si heureux qu'il arriva vers elle en faisant des petits bonds et en agitant dans tout les sens le panier tressé qu'il portait. Hershel murmura quelque chose dans le genre « Mon Dieu, les œufs... » et le reste du groupe éclata de rire. Emilie finit par se joindre à l'hilarité générale, et lorsqu'elle commença à se calmer, elle dit au jeune garçon :

«_Je suis heureuse de te voir Merwan._

_-Moi aussi, hum. Je... Tu sais je savais que t'étais pas morte. _

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Ouais. T'es pas le genre de fille à mourir facilement. »_

Émilie rit un peu avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui faire la bise, sous les regards médusés des américains.

La jeune fille le remarqua, et leur expliqua que c'était seulement pour se dire bonjour de manière amicale. Après quoi, Beth et Maggie voulurent lui faire elles aussi la bise, mais manquant visiblement d'expérience, elle lui cognèrent maladroitement les pommettes avec les leurs.

Puis, Hershel leur demandèrent de venir l'aider à mettre la table. Le déjeuner avait été préparé pour toute la maison, ainsi que pour l'équipe de Rick. Il décidèrent de profiter des derniers jours d'ensoleillement en sortant la grande table de jardin en plastique blanc sur la pelouse, et installèrent plusieurs plats froids préparés la veille par Beth, salades, cakes...

« Et omelette. » Ajouta Hershel en jetant un coup d'œil au panier que Merwan avait posé sur une chaise sous un arbre.

Beth s'empressa d'aller faire cuire les œufs qui n'étaient pas cassé, pendant que T-Dog raccompagnait la petite Sofia à sa mère. Émilie, quand à elle, décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche avant le repas.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, elle sentit l'odeur familière et rassurante de l'endroit. Un mélange de l'odeur du bois du parquet et de celle d'encens parfumés. Elle huma l'air quelques instants. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain à l'étage. Elle prit rapidement sa douche en lavant du mieux qu'elle pu ses cheveux sales et couverts de sang sec.

Puis, en sortant de la cabine de douche, elle se posta devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo et examina les nombreuses égratignures qui striaient sa peau. La plupart, causées par sa chute dans le houx, se trouvaient le long de ses bras et de ses jambes, et étaient superficielles. Elle les désinfecta quand même car elle savait que les épines des plantes pouvaient causer des infections. Puis, elle regarda rapidement si aucune de ses blessures ne ressemblait à une griffure humaine. A son soulagement, non.

Puis, elle observa ses cheveux dans le reflet du miroir. Ils étaient dans un sale état. Ses mèches autrefois écarlates avaient viré à un rouge plus clair, à cause du sang qui les avaient recouverts. En penchant la tête en avant, elle constata avec agacement que ses cheveux avaient commencé à repoussé dans leur couleur d'origine, châtain foncé, sur au moins deux centimètres à la base.

Elle entreprit de les démêler, puis trouva dans l'armoire à pharmacie un flacon d'eau oxygénée, qu'elle appliqua à l'aide d'un coton. La base s'éclaircit, sans toute fois atteindre le blond platine du reste de ses cheveux.

En attrapant son vieux débardeur posé sur le radiateur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le remettre vu l'état dans lequel il était. Son pantalon également était couvert de terre et déchiré à certains endroits, et dans la poche arrière se trouvait toujours le doigt du zombie.

Elle mit sa serviette autour d'elle et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, puis passa la tête dehors et cria :

« Maaaagiiiie ! »

La réponse lui vint du jardin.

« Ouiiii ?

-Tu pourrais me prêter un tee-shirt, un jeans et des sous-vêtements s'il te plaît ?

-J'arrive ! »

Elle referma la porte et attendit.

Enfin, la porte s'entrouvrit, et la main de Maggie se glissa par l'espace étroit pour lui tendre les vêtements. Emilie les prit et la remercia, avant de fermer la porte. Elle les enfila ensuite rapidement, et constata que si les sous vêtements et le jean étaient à la bonne taille, le débardeur devait être à Beth car il était bien trop petit, trop serré et trop court. Elle était obligée de tirer dessus pour le faire descendre, mais le tissu remontait presque aussitôt.

« Pas grave, murmura t-elle pour elle même, j'ai connu pire. De toute façon il fait chaud... »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans la cuisine, où elle retrouva Patricia et Hershel.

xxxxxx

Merwan avait aidé à installer la table sous le vieux pommier qui faisait face à la maison d'Hershel. Puis, il s'était assis entre Beth et Jimmy, et ils avaient discuté tout les trois, avec Beth qui servait de traductrice.

Puis, les autres groupes avaient commencé à revenir et à s'asseoir autour de la table avec une mine affamée, mais semblant tout de même soulagés d'en avoir fini avec les recherches.

Quand enfin Carol, qui pleurait de joie, arriva accompagnée de Sofia, tout le monde se mit à applaudir. Plusieurs membres du groupe de Rick, Dale, Andréa et, à la surprise de Merwan, Daryl, allèrent saluer la fillette. Puis tous s'assirent en attendant le retour de Patricia et d'Hershel, en cuisine, et d'Émilie, qui avait dit à Merwan qu'elle était partit prendre une douche.

Quand enfin, Hershel sortit de la maison et frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des convives. Tous se firent silencieux.

« S'il vous plaît ! Émilie a une petite déclaration à vous faire, alors taisez-vous deux minutes. »

Jimmy se leva pour faire une standing ovation tout seul.

« Ouais ! Pour Émilie ! ooooOOOléééééé... »

Il s'arrêta toutefois pour constater que tout les autres le regardaient en silence, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était vraiment lourd. Seul Beth et Merwan étaient hilares.

« Suffit Jimmy ! Gronda Hershel. Assis ! »

Pendant que le garçon s'exécutait à contrecœur, Beth glissa malicieusement à Merwan :

_« Un petit chien... »_

Puis, après un signe d'Hershel, Émilie sortit de la maison pour venir faire son discours. Dès qu'il la vit, Merwan fut choqué par une chose. Non pas le fait qu 'elle avait l'air bien plus propre qu'avant, ni que ses mèches rouges qui lui donnaient un air de punk n'ait été changés en mèches orange carotte version charlotte aux fraises...

Mais seulement... Son tee-shirt était court. Vraiment court. Du genre au-dessus du nombril. Et surtout bien serré en haut, ce qui le rendait carrément décolleté. L'adolescent détourna la tête, car il craignait qu'Émilie ne surprenne son regard. En observant rapidement le visage des autres il vit toutefois qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Si Hershel, Rick et Steve firent comme si de rien n'était, Glenn afficha une tête totalement fasciné, avant de reprendre contenance, gêné, ce qui sembla amuser Dale et Andréa. Daryl, qui était resté debout derrière Hershel, sembla d'abord surpris, puis il détourna rapidement les yeux pour prendre un air blasé, presque absent.

En se retournant un peu, Merwan croisa le regard de Jimmy, qui lui fit un clin d'œil et leva plusieurs fois les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à insinuer quelque chose. Merwan esquissa un sourire, puis écouta les chuchotements de Beth et de Maggie :

« Woaw, je savais pas que t'avais des habits aussi sexy dans ton dressing... murmura Beth, envieuse.

-Beth ! S'indigna tout bas sa sœur.

-Tu me le prêtera un jour ?

-Non ! Et puis d'abord, je l'avais acheté pour mon spring break à Miami... Je sais pas comment il s'est retrouvé là...

-Un spring break ?! Cria de surprise Beth.

-Chhht ! » Leur ordonna leur père en leur lançant un regard suspicieux.

Plusieurs convives, notamment Rick, Andrea, Dale et Daryl s'étaient retournés intrigués vers eux à l'interjection de l'adolescente.

Émilie, de son côté, ne se doutait pas vraiment que son haut était « à ce point là », et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Puis elle commença :

« Et bien, voilà, contrairement à ce que vous auriez pu penser, je suis partie de mon plein gré. J'ai pété un câble, ça arrive à tout le monde, et j'ai voulu partir le plus loin possible de cette maison. »

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, et après réflexion, décida d'omettre le fait qu'elle s'était perdue.

« Je suis tombée sur une dizaine de rôdeurs, comme vous les appelez, ou peut-être une quinzaine... Hum... il faisait noir, alors c'était dur à dire, mais il me semble qu'ils étaient au moins vingt. J'ai sortit mon katana... enfin, ma machette, et je les ai tous décapité. Puis, j'ai trouvé Sofia en haut d'un arbre, apeurée par ces monstres. Je l'ai emmené dans une ferme abandonnée où on a dormit. Le lendemain, on a entendu T-Dog et Andrea nous appeler, et on a été jusqu'à eux.

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que Sofia et moi nous vous sommes très reconnaissantes d'être partit à notre recherche. »

La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive et s'apprêta à dire la partie la plus difficile.

« Je voudrais aussi que vous m'excusiez. Pour... Pour vous avoir causé des ennuis en partant sans rien dire. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont pensé que Daryl s'en était pris à moi à cause de notre... dispute, mais c'est faux. Tout est de ma faute. Je demande donc à celui-ci de me pardonner pour le tord que je lui ai fait indirectement. »

Elle regarda Daryl en attente d'un quelconque signe qui montrait qu'il acceptait ses excuses, mais l'homme se contenta de la regarder de ses yeux d'acier sans ciller. Quel con, pensa t-elle. Ne pouvait-il pas y mettre un peu du sien ? Jamais elle ne se serait excusée devant lui si Hershel ne lui avait pas un peu forcé la main.

Son regard passa à Shane puis à Glenn, qui semblait fixer un point indéterminé de son tee-shirt. Elle tira dessus, embarrassée, et Hershel vint près d'elle pour parler.

« Je tiens également à demander à Rick et son groupe de bien vouloir me pardonner d'avoir soupçonné l'un des membres à tort. Vous restez les bienvenus dans ma ferme. »

La plupart des convives qui comprirent que les discours étaient terminés remercièrent chaleureusement Hershel, et se jetèrent sans plus attendre sur les plats qui les attendaient au centre de la table dans un incroyable brouhaha.

Et personne, même pas Beth et Maggie, ne fit attention à Hershel qui s'indignait :

« Et le bénédicté ! Mais juste ciel, le bénédicté ! »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire juste ici : ↓


End file.
